<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trolls: Battle of Music by Aggimagination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404239">Trolls: Battle of Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggimagination/pseuds/Aggimagination'>Aggimagination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trolls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Music, Musical References, Musicals, My Little Pony References, Other, my little pony - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggimagination/pseuds/Aggimagination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A week later after the event of Trolls: Music In Life, Aggie still tried to find a way to earn her true colors with the help of the leaders of the six tribes, who she considered them as her friends. Meanwhile, three new trolls arrived from the shadows, and manipulated the trolls into a battle with music. It's up to the leaders to save all trolls from going against each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), King Trollex/Original Female Character(s), Queen Essence/King Quincy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trolls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anna Kendrick - Queen Poppy</p><p>Justin Timberlake - Branch</p><p>Rachel Bloom - Queen Barb</p><p>Anthony Ramos - King Trollex</p><p>George Clinton - King Quincy</p><p>Mary J. Blige - Queen Essence</p><p>Kelly Clarkson - Delta Dawn</p><p>Gustavo Dudamel – Trollzart</p><p>Hilary Duff – Aggie</p><p>Beyoncé – Serina</p><p>Rihanna – Kiri</p><p>China Anne McClain - Vivace</p><p>TROLLS: BATTLE OF MUSIC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun rise from the mountains, female voices were heard vocalizing in the diner. Inside the diner, the trolls of unpopular genres were arguing with each other, complimenting negatively about each other's music. The diner was also filled with green fog while the trolls are arguing.</p><p>At the table near the door, there are tree female trolls wearing gray cloaks as they vocalized together. As they sang, the green fog were inhaled by their tiny gems on their headbands.</p><p>After their gems inhaled the green fog, the three trolls removed the hood of their cloaks.</p><p>"That was barely worth the effort, Serina. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal," a purple troll with cyan hair tied into two pony tails sighed frustratingly.</p><p>"The energy of these trolls with subgenre music isn't the same as the original six music trolls. We can only gain so much power here," the leader of these three trolls answered. She is a yellow troll with orange puffy curly hair.</p><p>"Ugh! I wish those six tribes never been separated and stay fighting so we can gain more power, and we wouldn't be roaming around to awful places to find more negative energies!" the purple troll name Kiri groaned.</p><p>"Really? I love how those 6 tribes split up, thanks to the Pop Trolls!" Serina said sarcastically.</p><p>"For realsies? Because I think the Pop Trolls are awful! Thanks to them, no one listened to our music anymore." The blue troll with green hair said sadly.</p><p>"I think you're the worst, Vivace," Kiri growled.</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're—" Vivace talked back, but Serina groaned in boredom.</p><p>"Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this life any more bearable." She said through her clenched teeth.</p><p>Suddenly, Serina noticed an explosion of light in the distance. She raced out of the diner with Kiri and Vivace behind her, and they watched a rainbow energy burst into the sky.</p><p>Suddenly, Serina's gem shine as it sensed a powerful energy from the rainbow. Serina gasped as she touched her gem, "Did you feel that?!" She then grinned evilly before turning to her sisters, "Do you know what that is?" But the Kiri and Vivace shrugged, which made Serina rolling her eyes, "The six tribes are united again!"</p><p>"But the trolls were isolated from each other for many years," Kiri reminded</p><p>"They somehow united once again. And we're going to use them to make every troll adore us again!" Serina chuckled as Kiri and Vivace smirked evilly with their sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 6 music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a beautiful morning in Pop Village. Both Poppy and Branch got up from their respective beds, changing their clothes, and ready for the day.</p><p><strong>Branch:</strong> <em>Woke up in the morning light<br/>Today is the day that I'll plan everything right</em></p><p>
  <strong>Poppy:</strong>
  <em> Now that I'm queen I've got a kingdom to run<br/>Cause Trolls just wanna have fu-un<br/>Yeah, Trolls just wanna have fun!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poppy, Branch, and the Pop Trolls:</strong>
  <em> They just wanna, they just wanna<br/>They just wanna</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poppy &amp; Branch:</strong>
  <em> Trolls just wanna have fun</em>
</p><p>In Aggie's pod, she jumped out of bed, got dressed up, wore the colorful cape that the trolls made for her, and packed her bag with important things to do for the day.<br/><em><br/></em><strong>Aggie:</strong><em> Lived with my fams in an indecisive land<br/>'til I had my life changed by amazing friends<br/>I just want to enjoy my life with them under the sun<br/>'Cause Trolls they just wanna have fu-un<br/>Oh, Trolls just wanna have</em></p><p>
  <strong>Poppy, Branch, Aggie, and the Pop Trolls:</strong>
  <em><br/>That's all they really want<br/>Some fun<br/>When the working day is done<br/>Oh, Trolls they wanna have fu-un<br/>Oh Trolls just wanna have-</em>
</p><p>The three trolls descended themselves down to the groond as Branch's hair became a parachute, Poppy's hair became a helicopter propeller, and Aggie just slid down on the giant roots of the tree down to the ground with Poppy and Branch. She doesn't have hair abilities like the Pop Trolls.</p><p>"All right, Queen Poppy, I've prepared an agenda for the day," Branch took out a large stick to point the chart he made.</p><p>"Oh. Well, I hope it says singing, dancing and hugging. Ow-ow!" Poppy skipped along excitingly.</p><p>"Uh, isn't that what we do everyday?" said Branch.</p><p>"Yeah! Good times!" Poppy took out roller skates as the Snack Pack and the other Pop Trolls danced along with roller skates.</p><p>
  <strong>Poppy, Branch, Aggie and the Pop Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Good times!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Branch:</strong>
  <em> These are the good times</em>
  <strong>Poppy, Branch, Aggie and the Pop Trolls:</strong>
  <em> These are the good times</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aggie:</strong>
  <em> We have a good time</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poppy, Branch, Aggie and the Pop Trolls: </strong>
  <em>Leave your cares behind<br/>These are the good times<br/>Leave your cares behind</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Legsly:</strong>
  <em> The chills that you spill<br/>Up my back keep me filled<br/>With satisfaction when we're done<br/>The satisfaction's what to come</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't ask for another<br/>No, I couldn't ask for another</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your groove I do deeply dig<br/>No walls, only the bridge<br/>My supper dish, my succotash wish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't ask for another<br/>No, I couldn't ask for another</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Groove is in the heart<br/>Groove is in the heart, yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tiny Diamond:</strong>
  <em> Yeah, yeah, yeah<br/>Tiny Diamond is my name<br/>came straight from my daddy's mane<br/>My whole body's made of glitters<br/>And I'll throw it in your face<br/>I love when I make music<br/>And the groove is in my power<br/>Just like my aunt Queen Poppy<br/>Someday, I'll sit on the throne</em>
  <em>
    <strong>Poppy:</strong>
  </em>
  <em> Groove is in the heart,<br/>Groove is in the heart<br/>Yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poppy, Branch, Aggie and the Pop Trolls:</strong>
  <em> They just wanna, they just wanna<br/>They just wanna, they just wanna<br/>They just wanna, they just wanna<br/>They just wanna, they just wanna<br/>Trolls just wanna have fun</em>
</p><p>After the song, the Pop Trolls went back doing their business, while Poppy and Branch stayed along with the new resident of Pop Village.</p><p>"Agatha! Way to go of poppin' that… Pop!" Poppy complimented how Aggie sang and danced during a Pop song.</p><p>"Thanks, Poppy," Aggie blushed, "I already got use to Pop since my cousins sang a lot of Pop Music whenever I'm around."</p><p>"So, do you have plans for today?"</p><p>"Yeah, I promise Barb to join another one of her concerts at 9, which that is next on my list."</p><p>"Are you sure can take this whole 'Master of All Music' role? I mean, that's a lot of music you have to take care of," Branch asked in concern.</p><p>"Branch, please, I was born in a place where all music harmonized together. I think I can take care of myself of that." Aggie said confidentially.</p><p>Suddenly, the Hug Time bracelets bloomed and glowed, letting out a soft chiming sound.</p><p>"Hug Time!" Poppy announced.</p><p>"HUG TIME!" The Pop Trolls exclaimed as they all hugged each other.</p><p>Poppy pulled Aggie into a group hug with Branch.</p><p>"Wait, Hug Time?!" Aggie's eyes widened as she remembered about Hug Time blooming every hour, and then looked at her flowery watch, "That means I have half-an-hour left to get to Volcano Rock City!"</p><p>"I think Volcano Rock City is closer. You don't need to rush," Poppy said.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I do."</p><p>"Alright, you can take a Flyer Bug to get there faster!"</p><p>"Thanks, Poppy! I'll see you guys later!" Aggie hopped on the Flyer Bug nearby, and drove it up in the air and left the village.</p><p>"Ah, what a troll," Branch smiled, "Do you think we should keep looking for a way to get Aggie's True Colors?"</p><p>Poppy turned to Branch with a shocking face, and said, "Yes, Branch! I think Aggie deserves to earn her True Colors. She's a sweet little troll, and she's having a hard time choosing her music. We have to keep helping her until she gets her colors."</p><hr/><p>In Volcano Rock City, Barb is ready for another Rock concert as she looked through the window to see her people getting excited for the concert. She was only waiting for someone to start the concert with her.</p><p>"Ugh! Where is Aggie?!" Barb stomped her foot impatiently, "She's already late!"</p><p>Then Riff called her, "Your Rockness! The show is about to start, and everybody is getting inpatient."</p><p>Barb groaned as she looked down to her people, who roared and cheered excitingly and impatiently. She can't start without one of her band members. That's right. Barb formed a band. Riff was already her drummer, but Aggie became part of the band now as Barb's fellow guitarist.</p><p>Since the concert is about to start, Barb can't wait any longer for Aggie, "Fine! Let's just start without her."</p><p>Riff nodded as he headed down to get his drums ready. Barb grabbed her guitar, and the platform lowered her down to the stage.</p><p>The spotlight shined above her as she could hear her fellow Rock Trolls cheered loud and clear. Barb smiled proudly and shouted through her microphone, "WHO'S READY TO ROCK?!"</p><p>The Rock Trolls roared as loud as they can. They are so excited, they couldn't wait.</p><p>Barn then turned to Riff, who was ready to play the drums, and she nodded. Riff clapped his two drumsticks together before he can bash his drums.</p><p>But then, he was interrupted when a cute fading voice was heard, "I'm here! I'm here!"</p><p>One of the spotlights turned and pointed at Aggie, who was approaching down the stage while riding in a Flyer Bug. She threw herself down the stage when she called to wait for her, and fell down besides Barb. She quickly got up with a guitar in her arms.</p><p>"What took you so long?!" Barb scolded.</p><p>"I came as fast as I could," Aggie said, "So, are you read to rock this thing?!"</p><p>Barb proudly punched Aggie's shoulder, "Ha! Sounds like a real Rock Troll!"</p><p>"My dad taught me those words," the Magic Musical Troll blushed.</p><p>"Well, your dad taught you well," the Queen of Rock replied, "Let's get this concert started!"</p><p>Once again, Riff clapped his two drumsticks together before banging his drums as, at the same time, Barb and Aggie played their guitar real hard. The Rock Trolls cheered when the music played. They love the sound of Rock music.</p><p><strong>Barb:</strong> <em>Yeah, oh, oh</em></p><p>
  <em>Here I am<br/>Rock you like a hurricane<br/>Here I am<br/>Rock you like a hurricane</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My body is burning, it starts to shout<br/>Desire is coming, it breaks out loud<br/>Lust is in cages 'til storm breaks loose<br/>Just have to make it with someone I choose<br/>The night is calling, I have to go<br/>The wolf is hungry, he runs the show<br/>He's licking his lips, he's ready to win<br/>On the hunt tonight for Love at First Sting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here I am<br/>Rock you like a hurricane<br/>(Are you ready, baby?)<br/>Here I am<br/>Rock you like a hurricane<br/>(Come on, come on, come on, come on)</em>
</p><p>As Barb kept on playing, she nodded at Aggie that she has to play her guitar louder like she was doing solo.</p><p>Just as she practiced, Aggie played her guitar like a rock star. Though she played it good, she felt like she was having fun performing on stage.</p><p>Aggie looked at Barb again, where she moved aside as Barb gestured to Aggie that it's her turn to sing alone.</p><p>
  <strong>Aggie:</strong>
  <em> It's early morning, the sun comes out<br/>Last night was shaking and pretty loud<br/>My cat is purring, it scratches my skin<br/>So what is wrong with another sin?<br/>The night is calling, I have to go<br/>The wolf is hungry, he runs the show<br/>He's licking his lips, he's ready to win<br/>On the hunt tonight for love at first sting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here I am<br/>Rock you like a hurricane<br/>Here I am</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Barb &amp; Aggie:</strong>
  <em> Rock you like a hurricane<br/>Here I am<br/>Rock you like a hurricane<br/>Here I am<br/>Rock you like a hurricane</em>
</p><p>After the song ends, Aggie made her move by strumming her guitar at the final blow. The Rock Trolls cheered loudly as they raised their hands up high with Rock hand gestures.</p><p>Aggie smiled that she made the Rock Trolls happy. She also made Barb happy as wrapped her arm around Aggie's neck.</p><p>"Yeah! Now that's what I call a rocker!" She yelled as she ruffled Aggie's hair playfully.</p><p>Aggie felt ticklish at the ruffle as she laughed. Until her flowery watch beeped as she looked at the time, "Oops! I better get to Techno Reef!" She ran off past Barb, and put her guitar in her backpack.</p><p>"What's the rush? Techno Reef is just nearby!" Barb shrugged.</p><p>"It's hard to reach when you want to make it there by swimming underwater!" Aggie pointed as she took out her water-proofed glass helmet, which has a tape on the crack part.</p><p>"Why can't we just take you there with my Angler Bus?"</p><p>"Uh…, I think I can make it there. Besides, I still have my water-proof glass helmet. I already fixed it when it broke."</p><p>"Okay, just hang in there, girl," Barb gave her finger guns as she watched her new friend rushed down the stage.</p><p>"Got it! See ya!" Aggie responded as she ran as fast as she can towards the beach.</p><p>It was a long run. She couldn't feel her feet because of the very hot temperature of the lands of Volcano Rock City. Obviously because there are trails of lava all over the land. When she made it to shore, the waves of the ocean cooled off her feet. She exhaled in relief, her feet felt good now. She put on her glass helmet and dove down into the water. She has to make sure she's on the right track to Techno Reef. Her cape is also water proof, so that can't slow her down.</p><hr/><p>Trollex already set up his DJ mixer in his DJ Booth. He looked around the audience to make sure everyone in Techno Reef is here. No one should miss this party. Since not everybody is here yet, he's testing his DJ mixer to test some volumes and sounds while listening to it through his headphones. Beat was already place on the DJ mixer so Trollex was very sure there will be a good beat drop.</p><p>Suddenly, somebody poked him at the back. Trollex looked around to see who or what poked him, but nothing's there. Then, he was poked again. He quickly turned to catch the poker, but he didn't see anyone. But when he turned to the opposite direction, just in case if someone poked him again, his face slowly crashed on a glass helmet, where his eyes locked into Aggie's.</p><p>"Boo!" She exclaimed.</p><p>Trollex shrieked a little as he backed away before laughing at Aggie's surprising appearance, and hugged her tightly, "Aggie, you made it!"</p><p>Aggie hugged the King of Techno back before freeing herself from the hug, "Just in time too! I was a little late at Volcano Rock City,"</p><p>"But now, you're in time For another Techno raving party! You know, no one can here you sing with your helmet around you."</p><p>"Well, you know, I can't breathe underwater."</p><p>"Oh, right!" Trollex forgot about the fact that Aggie can't breathe underwater as he formed a heart with his hands and blew a bubbles into the center.</p><p>They both watched as the bubbles formed a heart shape and floated to Aggie, popping when it touched her chest.</p><p>She removed the helmet from her head, and breathed normally, "Ah, finally!"</p><p>"So…, you ready?" Trollex gave her a microphone, made out of corals.</p><p>Aggie blushed as she figured what this meant. She has to sing the song if Trollex was occupied to sing his own song. She took the microphone from him and nodded, "Yep!"</p><p>Trollex and Aggie looked forward, and saw everybody in Techno Reef is here. Trollex turned his DJ mixer on to start the music.</p><p><strong>Trollex:</strong> <em>One more time</em></p><p>
  <em>One more time...</em>
</p><p>"What's up my techno trolls?!" He called it out loud to the crowd and they cheered back with enthusiasm.</p><p>Their movements were quick and sudden, often involving their hands and head. Jumping was the primary, causing them to act as a large music visualizer. Their fins and hair were utilized less because they were allowed to freely flow to the beat. Young Coral Blush was one such Troll, babbling happily as he danced to the music. His parents were mere inches away, overjoyed with the thrill of the rave as much as their son was. Eventually, Coral joined his right hand with his mother's left and his left hand with his father's right as they lost themselves in the flow of the underwater beat...</p><p><strong>Trollex:</strong> <em>One more time</em></p><p>
  <em>One more time, we're gonna celebrate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah, alright, don't stop the dancin'</em>
</p><p>"Tonight is about family, love and music! Come on let me see you jump, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Trollex announced as he kept making his music right.</p><p>The Techno Trolls started to jump at his beat with happiness and joy.</p><p><strong>Trollex:</strong> <em>One more time<br/>One more time, we're gonna celebrate<br/>Oh yeah, alright, don't stop the dancin'<br/>One more time, we're gonna celebrate<br/>Oh yeah, alright<br/>One more time</em></p><p>
  <em>I'm just feelin'<br/>Celebration tonight<br/>Celebrate<br/>Don't wait too late<br/>Mm, mm<br/>'Cause we don't stop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can't stop<br/>We're gonna celebrate, oh yeah<br/>One more time, come on<br/>One more time, one more time<br/>One more time<br/>A celebration<br/>You know we gon' do it right<br/>Tonight, yeah, just feelin'<br/>Music's got me feelin' so free<br/>Uh, celebrate and dance so free<br/>We're gonna celebrate<br/>'Cause music's got me feelin' so free</em>
</p><p>Before Trollex finished that last part of his verse, he winked at Aggie, signaling that it's her turn to sing. The Magic Musical Troll blushed a little before gaining confidence to sing.</p><p>
  <strong>Aggie: </strong>
  <em>Just celebrate and dance so free</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Oh, music's got me feelin' so free</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Celebrate and dance so free</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Music's got me feelin' so, music's got me</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Music's got me feelin' so</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>While Aggie is singing his song, Trollex is ready to drop the beat, And get ready for the drop! You ready little buddy?" He turned down to his best friend.</p><p>"Let's do this King Trollex!" Beat replied with anticipation.</p><p>"Wait for it...!</p><p>"Come on...!"</p><p>"Wait for it...!"</p><p>"Yes...?!"</p><p>"Wait for it! Wait for it! Wait for it!"</p><p>"Come on man hit me!" Beat complained impatiently.</p><p>"Just do it already!" Bliss Marina said with pleading of eagerness.</p><p>Even Aggie was getting inpatient. She can't sing the same lyrics any longer.</p><p>Fortunately, it would seem that King Trollex heard their pleas all too well and pressed Beat harder, sending a wave of explosive green light that send half of the crowd flowing, the crowd goes wild at the feeling of it.</p><p><strong>Trollex and Aggie:</strong> <em>One more time</em><em><br/></em><em>Music's got me feelin' so free</em><em><br/></em><em>We're gonna celebrate</em><em><br/></em><em>Celebrate and dance so free</em></p><p>
  <em>We're here to party all night!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One more time</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>We're gonna celebrate</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Oh yeah, alright</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Don't stop the dancin'</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Oh yeah, alright, </em>
  <em>don't stop the dancin'<br/>One more time, we're gonna celebrate<br/>Oh yeah, alright<br/>One more time</em>
</p><p>The music was non-stop as the Techno Trolls are enjoying themselves.</p><p>They don't how long they kept listening to the music and dancing. They just don't want to stop. Even Aggie enjoyed herself to the music. Until she saw her flowery watch as she gasped in realization</p><p>"Shoot! I have another musical appointment!" She wore her backpack as got Trollex's attention while he played his DJ mixer, "I have to go early. It's hard to swim out of here."</p><p>Trollex was a little disappointed that it's time for Aggie to go, even the party is not over yet, but he respected her job as the Master of All Music.</p><p>"Are you doing anything later?" He asked softly, not wanting to hear his tribe what he was asking.</p><p>"Right after I finish my appointments," Aggie winked slyly before swimming off to get to her next appointment.</p><p>Trollex just watched her go and smiled, trying to hide his excitement for their plans tonight. He then noticed Beat was smiling slyly at him, having theories something's going on between the king and Aggie.</p><p>"It's not what you think!" Trollex scowled, trying to defend himself.</p><p>"Mm-hmm," Beat sarcastically nodded, much to Trollex's frustration.</p><hr/><p>In Symphonyville, the Classical Trolls formed into a group with their musical instruments as Trollzart is ready to conduct.</p><p>Trollzart counted his people if they are all complete, but he's one troll less.</p><p>Just then, Aggie arrived in Symphonyville just in time as Trollzart noticed her from above.</p><p>He hovered down with a smile on his face, happy to see Aggie just in time for another concert, "Agatha! You are finally here!" He was cut when he noticed water droplets fell from her hair and clothes, "Why are you wet?"</p><p>Aggie realized she's still not dry after travelling out of the water, and made it up to Symphonyville, "Oh, just got out from the Techno Reef," She chuckled, "Am I late?"</p><p>"No. You are just in time. Your piano is ready."</p><p>"Ooh, goodie!"</p><p>Without drying herself, Aggie rushed off with the group of Classical Trolls with her piano standing on the ground since Aggie still has no wings and can't fly..</p><p>As his tribe is ready, Trollzart gave his baton a few flicks of his wrist, and began to conduct. The orchestra played the song, The Carnival of the Animals by Camille Saint-Saëns. Whenever Trollzart pointed his baton at Aggie, it's her cue to play her piano.</p><p>Just 23 minutes, the music ended beautifully. The finale part is Aggie's favorite. She smiled while playing the piano. The song was fantastic, all thanks to the conductor himself, but Trollzart gave all the credit to his orchestra. That will be the song for a while as the Classical flew off for a break, "Beautiful work, everybody!" Trollzart congratulated his tribe as the Classical Trolls squealed in respond. Then, Trollzart flew down towards Aggie to congratulate her too, "Agatha, your piano skills are… elegant, magnificent, beautiful!"</p><p>"Thanks, Papa. My mom hired a piano teacher for me, and I ended getting good with piano," Aggie blushed shyly.</p><p>Trollzart patted Aggie's hair, "Keep it up. You can be a legendary pianist one day."</p><p>"Not too soon," Aggie chuckled, then she turned to her flowery watch, "Ah! It's 3pm. I better get to Lonesome Flats!" She grabbed her bag, and gave Trollzart a kiss granddaughter-ly kiss on the cheek, showing respect to her adoptive grandfather.</p><p>"Be careful, dear," Trollzart waved at her</p><p>"I will!" Aggie shouted as she tried to find a way that leads to Lonesome Flats.</p><hr/><p>The atmosphere of Lonesome Flats became much and much drearier, all of whom having different variants of the same opinions on it. The town is so quiet, a tumbleweed rolled on the streets, and the Country were still inside of their homes.</p><p>"Cock-a-doodle... Oh, never mind," muttered a dejected rooster.</p><p>The primary clock tower hit 3 o'clock as the longer arm hit 12, just in time for Delta Dawn to exit out wielding her banjo. She couldn't wait for Aggie, so she has to start without her.</p><p>
  <strong>Delta: </strong>
  <em>We don't hope for makin' things better<br/>All we want is to keep it together<br/>Every day is a rainy day, no changin' the weather<br/>This kind of life has made our hearts as hard as leather</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all these tears are from the dust in our eyes<br/>And all these years just keep on passin' us by<br/>And all this misery makes it hard to deny<br/>We all know that we're just born to die<br/>That's the way it goes when you're just born to die</em>
</p><p>Just in time, in the middle of the song, Aggie arrived as she got her bag behind a barrel. She already got her own guitar before she arrived in Lonesome Flats. She might've took her guitar out of her bag just in case if she arrives late. She did. But she made it for the second verse of the song.</p><p>
  <strong>Aggie: </strong>
  <em>I hear the voice of a whip-poor-will singin'<br/>She don't know all the comfort she's bringin'<br/>We all know the sound of when the truth is ringin'<br/>Yeah, it hurts your soul just like a bumble bee stingin'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All these tears are from the dust in our eyes<br/>And all these years just keep on passin' us by<br/>And all this misery makes it hard to deny<br/>We all know that we're just born to die<br/>That's the way it goes when you're just born to die</em>
</p><p>Everybody in Lonesome Flats had joined in the line dance, and Delta and Aggie caught themselves into a duet.</p><p>
  <strong>Delta &amp; Aggie:</strong>
  <em> All these tears are from the dust in our eyes<br/>And all these years just keep on passin' us by<br/>And all this misery makes it hard to deny<br/>We all know that we're just born to die<br/>'Cause we all know that we're just born to die<br/>That's the way it goes when you're just born to die</em>
</p><p>Delta walked over to the coffin of her fellow Country Troll and paid her final respects before closing it, bowing her head.</p><p>After the song, Delta turned to Aggie, and glared at her, "Yer late!"</p><p>Aggie grinned nervously as she out her guitar down, "Sorry. I almost got lost out here,"</p><p>"Well, glad that ya made it. How ahr thin's goin' as thuh Master awf All Music?" The mayor placed a hand on her hips while the other ruffled Aggie's hair.</p><p>"A little tired, attending musical numbers in every land." She had to admit, she's been travelling all over Troll Kingdom in one day as she played different kinds of music, and it's tiresome, but she's still having fun with her new friends.</p><p>Delta was very worried for Aggie. Feeling tired and hardworking is normal for Country Trolls, but for Aggie at this young age might be too much for her, "You syhaw you're still not tarred awf trayvellin' all awf our lands?"</p><p>"Nah, I'm not so tired yet," the Magic Musical Troll responded. She yawned a little, but she's not too tired yet. There's only one music left she has to play for today.</p><p>Aggie and Delta were talking interesting things for a while, and after an hour, Aggie's flower watch beeped as she looked at the time.</p><p>"Ooh, it's time!"</p><p>"Taahm for what?" Delta asked.</p><p>Just then, the giant UFO hovered above Lonesome Flats. The Country Trolls awed as they watched the lights under the UFO. A trail of bubbles flowed down, and encased Aggie, pulling her up to the hatch</p><p>"I'll see you later, Delta!" Aggie waved goodbye to the Mayor of Country</p><p>"Tay-uk care, ya hear? Eend don't pressyhaw yourself!" Delta suggested in concern. She knew that a young troll like Aggie shouldn't pressure herself of playing all music and travel all places in one day.</p><hr/><p>Aggie was ascended up to Vibe City as she heard Funk Music began to play.</p><p>She could see that King Quincy, Queen Essence and Prince D were already on the stage, and play a Funk song with the other Funk Trolls. Cooper wasn't there because he was still in Pop Village with Poppy and the Snack Pack. His family understood if he still wanted to live with the Pop Trolls for a while. The Pop Trolls are still his family, so he couldn't leave both home and couldn't choose just one. They are starting without Aggie, but it doesn't mean they can't let her sing with them. They just need a perfect cue for Aggie to join their fun.</p><p>
  <strong>Funk Troll:</strong>
  <em> Oh yeah, I just gotta get my paws on it<br/>You know what I'm saying? Must be something<br/>Do it, let me see ya do it<br/>Something in my bloodline, you know?<br/>Yeah<br/></em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Quincy: </strong>
  <em>Yeah, this is the story of famous dogs<br/>For the dog that chases his tail will be dizzy<br/>These are the clapping dogs, rhythmic dogs<br/>Harmonic dogs, house dogs, street dogs<br/>Dogs of the world unite<br/>Dancin' dogs, clappin' dogs, funky dogs<br/>Nasty dogs</em>
</p><p>Just in time, Aggie's bubble floated down on the stage as the Funky Family moved aside, giving Aggie some space. The bubble popped, freeing Aggie, and finally joined the Funky party.</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy, Essence, Prince D, Aggie and the Funk Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Atomic dog<br/>Atomic dog</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Life on all fours<br/>When you're out here walkin' the streets (walkin' the streets)<br/>Make you compete (make you compete)<br/>Nothin' but the dog in ya</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy:</strong>
  <em> Bow-wow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay<br/>Bow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy &amp; Aggie: </strong>
  <em>Bow-wow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay<br/>Bow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy, Essence, Prince D, Aggie and the Funk Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Untied dog in a telematic society<br/>(When they're out there walkin' the streets)<br/>Ain't your average huckleberry hound (make ya compete)<br/>(Nothin' but the dog in ya)</em>
  <strong>Essence:</strong>
  <em> Why must I feel like that?<br/>Oh, why must I chase the cat?</em>
  <strong>Prince D:</strong>
  <em> Never seen a kitty on a leash<br/>Why it gotta be this way for me? (Why?)<br/>Must be the beast<br/>All I wanna do is run the streets (yes)<br/>Like my OG<br/>Shout out S-N double-O-P</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prince D &amp; Aggie:</strong>
  <em> Indeed, I'm a different pedigree<br/>Got a pretty nice bite but the ruff kinda mean</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prince D:</strong>
  <em> Got a little bit of hindsight, I'm older than you think<br/>Living life on all fours and we runnin' 'til we free<br/>Peace</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy, Essence, Aggie, and the Funk Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Life on all fours<br/>When you're out there walkin' the streets</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Prince D:</strong>
  </em>
  <em> (on the streets, man)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy, Essence, Aggie, and the Funk Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Make you compete</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prince D:</strong>
  <em> (yes, Lord)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy, Essence, Aggie, and the Funk Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Nothin' but the dog in ya</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prince D:</strong>
  <em> (must be the dog)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy, Essence, Aggie, and the Funk Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Ruff</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prince D:</strong>
  <em> (must be)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy, Essence, Aggie, and the Funk Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Ruff</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prince D:</strong>
  <em> (I can't stand it)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy, Essence, Aggie, and the Funk Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Ruff</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy, Essence, Prince D, Aggie, and the Funk Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Why must I feel like that?<br/>Why must I chase the cat?<br/>Nothin' but the dog in me<br/>Nothin' but the dog in me (must be, must be, oh)<br/>Why must I feel like that?<br/>Why must I chase the cat?<br/>Nothin' but the dog in me (must be)<br/>Nothin' but the dog in me (must be that, ayy, come on)<br/>Why must I feel like that?<br/>Why must I chase the cat?<br/>Nothin' but the dog in me<br/>(Nothin' but the, nothin' but the dog in me, double O-G, oh, oh)<br/>Why must I feel like that? (Come on)<br/>Why must I chase the cat?<br/>Nothin' but the dog in me<br/>(I must be a different pedigree or something, you know)<br/>(I can't help it, you know what I'm sayin'?)<br/>Do the dogcatcher, baby, do the dogcatcher (I try to fight it)<br/>(Ooh) (oh, Lord)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why must I feel like that?<br/>Why must I chase the cat?<br/>Why must I feel like that?<br/>Why must (take it to the bridge)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy:</strong>
  <em> Bow-wow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Essence, Aggie and the Funk Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Bow-wow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay<br/>Bow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Essence:</strong>
  <em> (Just walkin' the dog)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prince D:</strong>
  <em> (what it say?)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy, Essence, Prince D and Aggie:</strong>
  <em> Atomic dog!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy:</strong>
  <em> (Just walkin' the dog)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy, Essence, Prince D, Aggie, and the Funk Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Life on all fours<br/>When you're out there on the streets (and we runnin' 'til we free)<br/>Make you compete (make you compete)<br/>Nothin' but the dog in ya</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy:</strong>
  <em> Walk the dog<br/>Do the dog<br/>Baby, atomic dog</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bow-wow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay<br/>Bow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay<br/>Bow-wow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay<br/>Bow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay<br/>Bow-wow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay<br/>Bow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yay</em>
</p><p>After the song, the Funk Trolls cheered and were having fun. They also laughed playfully because they enjoyed the time of their lives.</p><p>The Funky Family (plus Aggie) headed back to their castle as they landed to the throne room when the bubbles popped around them</p><p>"Agatha, little cinnamon roll!" Essence wrapped her arms around Aggie, hugging her like a daughter of her own, "You did amazing back there."</p><p>"I say, we did the right thing of making you the Master of All Music!" Quincy also hugged Aggie before ruffling her hair, "Because you're good with different kinds of music."</p><p>"Not all of them, Uncle Quincy," the Magic Musical Troll corrected.</p><p>"Oh, Aggie, we hope you'll earn your True Colors in this way, not just choosing one music. Why would choose one when you can do all?!" the Queen of Funk felt pity for Aggie.</p><p>"I don't know. It's part of our culture, I guess."</p><p>"Don't worry, sis. We're still finding a way to earn your True Colors. We just have to keep trying by playing all music we know so you'll earn them," Prince D assured her. He still considered Aggie as a sister than a friend.</p><p>Aggie beamed at the young prince of Funk, who she also considered him as a brother, "Thanks, bro, but I don't want you guys to work hard to help me earn my True Colors. I just want to have fun with you guys. That's why I'm staying for a while."</p><p>"And we're happy you decided to stay," Essence gave few kisses on Aggie's cheek.</p><p>"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Prince D expected something fun to do with Aggie as siblings.</p><p>"Well, since the bounty hunters were a little occupied, I guess I have to go back to the beach," Aggie answered.</p><p>"The beach?" Quincy was surprised, "What are you going to do on the beach? Don't tell me you're going to take shelter there for the night!"</p><p>"What? No! It's not that! I just need a little… relaxation." The young gray troll tried to make up a reason why she wants to go back to the beach. It's a secret.</p><p>"There's a spa here in Vibe City," Prince D suggested. The spa is one of the most relaxing places in Vibe City.</p><p>"Thanks, but I like to stay somewhere… natural and windy… and I like the smell of the ocean."</p><p>Quincy gave a suspicious look as Aggie just kept grinning widely, her head is sweating in nervous.</p><p>"Come on, Honey, just take her to the beach. Let her have fun," Essence pleaded her husband as she put her hand on his chest.</p><p>Quincy sighed in defeat, "Alright! We'll drop you off to the beach."</p><p>When Quincy walked off, Essence quietly winked at Aggie. The gray trolls chuckled in response, and Prince D nudged his arm at Aggie's side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is kinda long because 6 songs were played. To make this story exciting, I decided to reuse the first songs of each genre (except Classical) from Trolls World Tour. This chapter also showed how Aggie did her role as the Master of All Music, and she's seen wearing her cape while attending every musical number in the whole Troll Kingdom.</p><p>In Classical scene, I got the song from Disney's Fantasia 2000.</p><p>I hope you like this musical chapter. I'll try my best to be active while taking college classes. I can edit chapters after class, and posted new chapters later on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Date with The King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Funky Family dropped Aggie at the beach with a bubble, it popped when it reached the sand. It's almost sunset as Aggie watched the sun lowering itself into the horizon of the ocean. She put a picnic blanket on the sand near the shore, and placed a picnic basket on it.</p><p>She sat on the blanket besides the picnic blanket, removed her cape, and watched the sun touched the ocean while waiting for someone. She could feel the cool breeze and salty smell of the ocean, but she doesn't mind. Aggie is very very tired today. She's too stubborn to tell her friends she's quite tired of traveling all over Troll Kingdom and playing 6 kinds of music in one day. She needs this rest, this relaxation. She hoped this night can give her the rest she needs.</p><p>Trollex floated out of the water with his own picnic basket. He turned to look at the shore to find the gray troll sitting on a picnic blanket and watching the sunset. He could see the frown on her face. She's not sad, she's very tired from all this work as the Master of All Music. Trollex smiled, seeing how cute Aggie is, even she looks so tired.</p><p>He can't just hovered over there just like that. He needs to surprise her to turn that tired frown upside down. Then, the young king got an idea as he hovered quickly to the shore.</p><p>Aggie exhaled as she's so tired of just sitting here and do nothing. She sighed as she thought Trollex might not come for their first date at all. She experienced this before. And now, she's afraid it might happen again. She was about to pack her picnic basket, but she felt someone poked her on the back. She turned around to see who or what poked her, but there was nothing. Then, she felt another poke again at the back of her right shoulder. She tried to glance quickly, but she found nothing.</p><p>Lastly, her eyes were covered by dark blue hands. Aggie's frown turned into smile as she recognized whoever covered her eyes. She has the strength to remove those hands, and finally saw the King of Techno himself, "There you are!"</p><p>"No, I was going to tell you the same thing. I thought you would be late, but I was wrong," Trollex chuckled as he put his picnic basket down, and sat besides Aggie.</p><p>"I thought so too. But it turns out, I'm early for our first date," Aggie scooted closer to her new boyfriend.</p><p>"Why don't we date at my castle? There's a lot of privacy there," asked Trollex.</p><p>"I'm not really comfortable of dating underwater. Plus, you're the king, and it's your castle. You probably have lot of servants and guards all over the place."</p><p>"Fair point. So, what you got?"</p><p>Aggie was shy to show Trollex what she brought for their first date, but it's better that nothing. So she took out a circular chocolate cake with oink and blue icing, "Just a little cake. Baking is something I can do good than cooking."</p><p>"That's okay. I think mine's the worst," Trollex thought Aggie's cake is better than what he brought; a platter of orange shrimp, "I know these are just ordinary small shrimps, but…"</p><p>"Shrimps?! That's my favorite! How did you know?!" Aggie screamed happily as she took the platter of shrimps from Trollex, then she turned to him and gasped, "Are you a spy? Did you read my mind?! TELL ME HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" She grabbed both his shoulders and dared to threaten him with her stare.</p><p>"Whoa, Aggie, I didn't know! Maybe it's just a coincidence," Trollex gently pushed Aggie away from his face.</p><p>"Yeah. I think so too," She nodded.</p><p>Aggie took out two plastic cups and a box of punch from her picnic basket, and poured the punch into the cups. The two ate some shrimps while watching the sunset together. Trollex placed a hand over Aggie's hand, the Magic Musical Troll blushed so hard, she couldn't yank her hand away. She felt relax and calm when her boyfriend touched her hand.</p><p>Later, came the dessert. Aggie sliced the cake, and put two pieces on paper plates. When they ate the cake, Aggie thought it's not good enough, but Trollex found it sweet and delicious.</p><p>After eating their dinner, Trollex and Aggie bonded a bit like talking and playing. They also showed their inner child when they were having fun; Aggie playfully touched Trollex's tailfin, causing him to flip jokingly, and Trollex combed Aggie's hair with a coral comb.</p><p>"So, how was your day?" Trollex asked.</p><p>"Oh, you know, just like ordinary days," Aggie said a little lie. It's not like ordinary day, but it looks like ordinary day for other trolls.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not tired from all this hardwork as the Master of All Music? Are ylu sure you don't feel so pressured?" the King of Techno felt so concern for his girlfriend.</p><p>"Why is everybody asking that? Of course I'm not tired! I'm not stress! I don't feel pressured!" Aggie yelled, then realized she shouldn't snapped like that, "I'm sorry. I wasn't myself."</p><p>"That's okay," The way Aggie snapped at him like that made Trollex think she is tired and pressuring herself lately to do her job as the Master of All Music. At this age, she shouldn't do that for herself until she's old enough to handle the work, "Hey Ags."</p><p>"Yeah?" Aggie looked at him.</p><p>"Why do you want our relationship to be a secret?" The King of Techno asked.</p><p>The gray troll blushed in shame as she looked away stammering, "I… uh…"</p><p>"Come on, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I'll understand," Trollex held both Aggie's hand, and caressed her face to make her look at him, "Are you ashamed of… dating me?"</p><p>"No, it's not like that…" Aggie shook her head, but she hesitated to lie, "Okay, well, a little bit."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Trollex, a king like you don't date… some random stranger like me."</p><p>"You're not a random stranger. Everybody knows you here. I know you. And I'm the king, I date whoever I want… as long as I'm in love, of course."</p><p>Trollex made a little humor for this conversation just to make Aggie laugh, but there was no reaction from her as she still looked away from him sadly.</p><p>Trollex saw the looks on Aggie face as he guessed, "Is there another reason?"</p><p>Aggie sighed, "What would my parents or my family say?"</p><p>"Okay. I saw this before. My mother was in the same situation when she dated my father. She never told me the whole story, but yours is different. Who knows? Maybe they'll support you about us."</p><p>"My parents are very supportive, but I don't know about the rest of my family."</p><p>"Everything will be fine between us. And whatever they're going to say, don't let that take you down."</p><p>"I know, but… but…"</p><p>The way she stammered again made the young king think his girlfriend have a secret.</p><p>"Aggie, I know this is our first date, but I want you to be honest with me," Trollex gently caressed her hands to calm Aggie down. He can sense that she's nervous.</p><p>Aggie felt so ashamed to keep secrets from Trollex, not because he's the king and her boyfriend now, but also because they trusted each other, and he cared for her, "Alright. There's something I want to tell that I never told you when we got lost weeks ago, but…" She sighed, "Remember that… I was in denial that I'm in love with you?"</p><p>"Yeah, because you were confused of your feelings for me," Trollex recalled.</p><p>"Yeah, but other than that… I was afraid to get hurt," Aggie sighed sadly, "I don't want to date with anyone since—"</p><p>"'Since'? Did you date someone before?"</p><p>"Well, I thought I did. I guess she was—"</p><p>"She?"</p><p>"Yeah, crazy, right? That's the whole point of the story. I kinda like her, and I thought she likes me too, so she asked me out on a date in our school," Aggie was about to cry, but choked her tears in, and felt her throat squeezing to hold her cry, "But it turns out I was tricked, and she humiliated me. From then on, I promised myself I won't fall in love again… until I met you when I need your help."</p><p>Trollex gasped as he discovered one of Aggie's dark past. Now he realized why she doesn't want to fall in love. He felt so sad for Aggie. He couldn't believe she went through that painful experience, "Aggie, I'm very sorry that happened to you. That must be so hard for you,"</p><p>"It was!" Aggie couldn't held her tears anymore as she started to cry. It's just one love experience, but it was too much for her.</p><p>Trollex pulled Aggie into a tight loving hug as she buried her face into his chest while crying. She wrapped her arms around Trollex as she let all her tears out, "Aggie, I know you're afraid to get hurt again, but not everyone's the same." The young king said, rubbing his girlfriend's back.</p><p>"I know that, Trollex, but… I just have to be careful who I should choose to be in love with," Aggie pushed herself a little from the hug to look into Trollex's eyes, "When I'm in love with you, I decided to give love a chance."</p><p>"And you won't regret this, Aggie," Trollex caressed the gray troll's cheek, and lifted her chin up, "I promise I will never hurt you. Why would anyone could hurt someone so sweet and cute as you?" He playfully poked her nose to cheer her up from the sadness.</p><p>Aggie chuckled as she poked Trollex's nose in return, "Aww, come on. Don't call me that. You're also cute!" But then, this question came into her mind. She knew Trollex loves her, but she still has to be careful to choose someone to date with, "Trollex… are you… really… in love with me?"</p><p>Trollex was shocked by this question, but he smiled and hugged his new girlfriend, "Of course I do. Why else I would ask out on our first date? You're still worried I might hurt you?"</p><p>"I… um…" Aggie knew that's a ridiculous question.</p><p>"Aggie, I would never hurt you. I promise that," Trollex looked down at Aggie, and placed his hand on his chest where his heart us, "If I do, I would throw myself in the dungeon."</p><p>Aggie tried to hold her laughter, but she couldn't handle it. Her sadness and pain faded away, and replaced by humor and laughter, "You won't do that to yourself! You're the king!"</p><p>"Exactly! As king, it's my sworn duty to protect my tribe, even other helpless trolls. If I hurt someone, even you, I would throw myself in the dungeon to think what I've done."</p><p>"But I believe you will never hurt me. Besides, Techno is all about family, love and music."</p><p>"You're so smart!" Trollex chuckled as he brought Aggie's face closer to his, making their noses touched together, "That's what I like about you. You're not just cute, nice or sweet, you're also smart."</p><p>As they stared into each other's eyes, Trollex and Aggie couldn't wait for this moment as their lios moved closer towards each other and kissed.</p><p>The last time they kissed each other was a week ago when they confessed their feelings for each other. First kiss was the best part, but they both missed each other's kisses. Trollex placed his hand at the back of Aggie's head, while the other was placed at her lower back, pulling Aggie closer. Aggie could feel her chest touched Trollex's as she felt the beat of his heart. She blushed so hard as she put one hand on his shoulder while the other touched behind his gill-like ear.</p><p>Trollex felt that sudden sensation. The part where Aggie touched was so sensitive, he felt so in love with her again as he kissed her deeper.</p><p>Their kiss became passionate.</p><p>Trollex wrapped his tailfins around Aggie's waist as she felt so sensitive.</p><p>This romantic moment made them feel they are the only trolls in the world, obviously because they are the only trolls on the beach. They don't know how long they kissed as they didn't noticed the sun disappeared from the horizon, the sky became dark with stars and moon shined, and the breeze became cooler.</p><p>Trollex and Aggie slowly pulled away from the kiss as they tried to catch some air. They almost couldn't breathe from the kiss, but they enjoyed it. Though they stopped kissing, they still couldn't let go of each other.</p><p>"You're so soft," Trollex whispered.</p><p>"And you're so cute," Aggie gave a quick kiss on her boyfriend's nose.</p><p>Trollex once again hugged Aggie tightly. He loved how soft Aggie is. She was like a soft plushy or a pillow. As much as he doesn't want to do this, he couldn't resist his girlfriend's softness as he started to tickle her waist.</p><p>Aggie yelped from the tickle, she almost jumped, "Hey! That tickles!"</p><p>"I can't help it! You're so soft!" Trollex giggled, continuing to tickle Aggie all over her body. He even tickled her behind her ears.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" To fight back, Aggie pushed Trollex down, and tickled him.</p><p>"Stop it! Stop it!" The young king tried to remove Aggie's hands from his body, but she was too strong.</p><p>"No way! I'm gonna tickle you all night!" Aggie laughed as she started to tickle his tail, which almost causing him to flip.</p><p>"I'm ordering you to stop! I'm the king, and you should obey me!"</p><p>"No! Don't you dare pull the royalty card at me!"</p><p>"Okay, that's it!" Trollex pulled Aggie down with him, and smashed his lips against hers</p><p>Aggie stopped tickling the King of Techno as she kissed him back.</p><p>He knew this would work. Trollex pulled away from the kiss, and looked at Aggie, "I told you shouldn't have done that."</p><p>"I like it anyway," Aggie playfully poked his nose one more time before kissing Trollex again.</p><p>The two embraced one another as they kissed passionately. Although this might be overbored, but they love each other's kisses, so soft and sweet. They don't want this night to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep! that's right! I still ship Trollex with my OC. I have to admit, they are so cute together. Very Cute</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three Mysterious Trolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, the sun rose from the ocean at the horizon. The picnic blanket was a mess with small amount of punch spilled from the cups, chocolate icing smeared all over, and few small shrimps scattered from the platter.</p><p>Trollex and Aggie slept in each other's embrace at the clean spot of the picnic basket.</p><p>Aggie slowly opened her eyes and yawned, forgetting how she slept all of a sudden last night. While she was waking up, she could hear heartbeats. This made her snap out of realization as she remembered what happened last night. She had her first date… with the King of the Techno Trolls. And their first date seemed to turn into a play time since they both are still young to be in a relationship.</p><p>Aggie jumped off of Trollex, and moved away a little bit, "What the—!"</p><p>Trollex snapped awake when he heard Aggie's yelped as he sat up, "What?"</p><p>"Did we just—?" Aggie wanted to ask about what happened last night.</p><p>Trollex was a little confuse what Aggie said, but he suddenly remembered their first date last night, and they played for a bit.</p><p>Both Trolls hoped they didn't do anything much last night as they tried to find a clue if they did gone too far. But it turned out…, they're both clean and nothing happened but just having dinner and kissing. Nothing else</p><p>"I guess we didn't," Trollex shrugged while smiling.</p><p>Aggie sighed in relief, "Good. I thought we did something last night. I mean we did, but not that far."</p><p>The young king chuckled, "I know. I think I'm far too young for this, and I still have a whole kingdom to run."</p><p>"I'm too young too, and I still have to find my True Colors soon," the gray troll nodded, "I mean, I won't be so attracted without colors."</p><p>"What are you talking about? You're already attracted."</p><p>"First date was… kinda fun."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Trollex hovered towards, and gave her a kiss. It was a quick kiss, but it was romantic, and Aggie smiled in respond.</p><p>Suddenly, Barb was riding on her motorbug, and spotted the two Trolls on the beach.</p><p>"Trollex, Aggie, there you are! I've been looking everywhere!" She then cut off as she observed Trollex and Aggie's surroundings, messy surroundings, "Uh, what are you guys doing?" And then saw how close the two Trolls are, too close, "And did you just—?</p><p>Trollex and Aggie quickly jumped away from each other, and tried to act casual.</p><p>"Did what?!" Trollex started.</p><p>"We didn't do anything!" Aggie grinned nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, we're not dating if that's what you think!"</p><p>"No! We're just… cleaning this mess. We don't want Techno Reef or the ocean to be full of garbage, right?"</p><p>"Yes! As king, it's my duty to protect my home, so that's what I'm doing, and Aggie's here to help me!"</p><p>"Yeah, because… that's what friends do!"</p><p>Barb arched an eyebrow. It was obvious the two are lying. She could see that looks on theor faces, but she has no time to investigate, "Okay. Look, I'm here to find you because Popsqueak called us for a meeting. There are new unfamiliar trolls came to Pop Village. I don't know who they are, but we're going to discuss that."</p><p>"Then let's go!" Aggie exclaimed.</p><p>"I thought you guys are 'cleaning'," Barb smirked.</p><p>"This won't go anywhere. This is more important," Trollex tried to make an excuse, slightly kicking a small shrimp with his tailfin.</p><p>"Whatever, man. Hop on, girl," Barb gestured Aggie to ride on the motorbug. Aggie excitingly jumped on the bug behind the queen. Then, Barb turned to Trollex "Aren't you gonna hop on?"</p><p>"I can float, you know," Trollex reminded.</p><p>"Right, right, try to keep up," Barb chuckled as she drove the motorbug up fast as Trollex caught up with the two female trolls faster.</p><hr/><p>In the meeting pod at Pop Village, Quincy, Essence, Trollzart and Delta already arrived eith Poppy and Branch set up the meeting.</p><p>"So, are we all here?" Poppy asked, making sure everybody is here</p><p>"I think we are missing someone," Trollzart discovered.</p><p>"Listen, everyone, 'ave ya bee-yn notaahce that Aggie's jus' a lidl pressurin' herself lately?" Delta noticed suspiciously.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Quincy asked,</p><p>"Whe-yn we done made her thuh Master awf All Music, she's bee-yn doin' her job too seriously. She done had done puh-layin' 6 awf our music in one day," The centaur-like troll explained.</p><p>Trollzart nodded in agreement, "You are correct. She even made it to Symphonyville all wet after her visit to Techno Reef."</p><p>"Eend she done ran awk t' Lonesome Flats bare beetle-crushers."</p><p>"Poor little one. Too much pressure is not good for a trolling like Aggie," Essence looked down in pity.</p><p>"But Aggie is not a kid anymore," Poppy said,</p><p>"We know that, Poppy, but she has to enjoy her youth first before became a mature troll like us," the King of Funk replied.</p><p>"You're… kinda right, Quincy. I enjoyed my time as a princess before I became queen," the Queen of Pop can relate to this issue.</p><p>"So…, should we tell Aggie about it?" Branch suggested.</p><p>"Not now. You know, she is too stubborn to admit that, and I do not like it," Trollzart scoffed.</p><p>"You're right. Let's just give her time realizing this on her own," Essence added.</p><p>Just in time, Barb, Trollex and Aggie burst in from the door.</p><p>"We're here! Sorry we're late. Just finding these two love birds 'cleaning' up the mess they made last night," Barb teased</p><p>"What are you talking about? Love birds?!" Aggie chuckled nervously</p><p>"We're not love birds!" Trollex went with the flow and followed Aggie.</p><p>"Yeah, we're just friends!"</p><p>"Obviously just friends,"</p><p>"Ya kay-yun drop thuh charades, we done know,," Delta commanded with her hands on her hips</p><p>"Yeah, it's been a week now," Branch added.</p><p>Both Trollex and Aggie sighed in defeat as they couldn't play this pretend game anymore</p><p>"How did you know?" the Magic Musical Troll asked.</p><p>Quincy snickered, "I mean, isn't it obvious?"</p><p>Trollex and Aggie glanced at each other as they tried to remember how obvious their relationship is when they tried to hide it for a week.</p><p>Despite they tried to hide their relationship from the public, they couldn't resist themselves from each other as they kept spending much time together, like eating lunch, singing Techno songs, and laughing at each other's jokes. Most trolls watched them bond together, but they can't jump into conclusion they are a couple if they're not sure.</p><p>Trollex groaned frustratingly. Since they are new to this relationship, he and Aggie are not good of hiding it, "Fine, you got us."</p><p>"Aww, why you guys kept this as a secret? You two are so cute together!" Poppy cooed supportively.</p><p>Aggie hung her head down in shame, "Umm…"</p><p>"It's Aggie's idea. I just gave her what she wants," Trollex gestured, encouraging Aggie to explain all by herself.</p><p>"Well… I have reasons," Aggie took a deep breath as she closed her hands together, and rubbed one foot on the floor, "First, I was a little ashamed about our relationship."</p><p>"Why are you ashamed? My girlfriend is the queen here," Branch set himself as an example</p><p>"Yeah, nothing's wrong," Poppy nodded.</p><p>"You guys are both Pop Trolls. What about me?" Aggie got to the point that she's a Magic Musical Troll who haven't decide her music in life yet</p><p>"Does it matter?" Essence inquired, but Aggie was silent. The Queen of Funk then asked the King of Techno, "Trollex, does this matter to you because she's a Magic Musical Troll?"</p><p>Trllex smiled lovingly as he looked down to Aggie while explaining, "No matter what kind of Troll Aggie is, I won't mind. She's kind, cute and loves everything around her."</p><p>This made Aggie blush as she tried to hide her face, "Secondly, what would my tribe say?"</p><p>"Look, if they disagree, we are here to support you," Trollzart reassured that.</p><p>"Yeah, we done made ya thuh Master awf All Music, ya're our responsibility now" Delta added.</p><p>"Thanks, guys," Aggie smiled gratefully, but her smile turned frown.</p><p>The other leaders saw Aggie's sad face as they figured out there's another thing she haven't told them yet.</p><p>"Is there anything else?" Essence asked.</p><p>"Well, I…"</p><p>Before Aggie could explain, Trollex figured out what she was about as he saved this one by explaining it to the leaders himself than letting Aggie tell them or she'll end up crying in the end, "She doesn't want to be in love at first because she got her heart broke when someone asked her on a date, but she got tricked and humiliated in front of the whole school."</p><p>Aggie gasped as she lightly nudged her elbow besides her boyfriend, "Trollex!"</p><p>Poppy exclaimed pitifully for the Magic Musical Troll, "Oh, Aggie, we are so sorry that happened to you!"</p><p>"That's okay. I got over it," Aggie admitted, she tried to get over that painful experience.</p><p>"Because of this lover boy here!" Barb wrapped an arm around Trollex's neck, then glared at him, straight into his eyes, "If you break her heart too, I swear I will KILL YOU!"</p><p>"Okay, Barb, ah thihnk that's enough," Delta dragged the angry Queen of Rock from Trollex, who froze in fear.</p><p>"I think I answered all of it," Aggie said,</p><p>"Glad that you're being honest, you two, because we just discovered there are three new trolls came to Pop Village this morning," Branch announced</p><p>"That's why I sent letters to all of you guys, just in case you might know them," Poppy explained.</p><p>"Where are they now?" Quincy inquired, wanting to see these new trolls.</p><p>Poppy and Branch lead the leaders and Aggie to the window, and pointed a group of three trolls, looking around their surroundings.</p><p>One of them on the middle is a yellow troll with orange puffy curly hair, the one on the left is a purple troll with cyan hair tied into two pony tails, and the other one on the right is a blue troll with green hair.</p><p>"Hmm, they are new," Trollzart observed.</p><p>"Ah've nary see-yn those theyer kahnds awf trolls before," Delta said.</p><p>"So do I. If I know, I would've told you right now," Aggie admitted.</p><p>"Someone has to welcome them. They're probably not from around here, just like Aggie." Poppy suggested.</p><p>"Who?" Barb asked which of them should welcome these three new trolls. But then, the leaders, Branch and Aggie looked the Queen of Rock. Barb was confused at first they are all looking atnher, until she figured what it means, "Me? I don't think I can."</p><p>"Come on, Barb. This is your shot to make new friends," Poppy encouraged her.</p><p>"That's what you want, right? Friends?" Trollex reminded.</p><p>Barb remembered she told Poppy she doesn't have real friends when she became queen, and Poppy probably told everyone about it, "Ugh, you're such a tattle tale, Popsqueak! Alright, I'll do it. I'll report back when I find out about these three trolls," Before she got out of the pod, she glared to her fellow leaders, "And you're going to regret of choosing me for this!" She slammed the door loudly.</p><hr/><p>Later, Barb came down from the tree where the Meeting Pod was hanging, and met up with these three mysterious trolls.</p><p>"Hi," Barb waves, trying to be friendly, "Are you… sort of… new… around here?"</p><p>"We are," Serina smirked as she, Kiri and Vivace showed themselves.</p><p>"I'm Queen Barb… of the Hard Rock Trolls. And this Pop Village. This isn't my home. It belongs to Queen Popsque— I mean, Queen Poppy of the Pop Trolls. You also heard about them, right?" The Queen of Rock introduced.</p><p>"Oh yes. That long time ago, Pop tried to steal the other 5 strings, causing all kinds of trolls to isolate from one another?" Serina guessed sarcastically.</p><p>"Yes, but we're united again! Turns out we don't need to be same to reunite. We just have to respect and embrace each other's differences."</p><p>"Oh yes, we believe on that. We have our own music that represents us who we are."</p><p>"That's good. Mind if we could hear it?" Barb requested.</p><p>But Serina couldn't waste her and her sisters' voices just to demonstrate their singing. They have plans, "Maybe later, right after we settled in."</p><p>"Okay. You can stay in Pop Village for a while, then you can stay in other places."</p><p>"Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... harmonious around the whole kingdom," Serina grinned, secretly glancing at her sisters, who were also grinned.</p><p>"You know, you don't have to be embarrass and share your music with us," Barb said.</p><p>"We have been known to sing from time to time," Kiri fiddled her fingers</p><p>"Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want," Vivace clumsily explained, much to Serina's anger as she growled at her, almost revealing their secret, "Wha-What did I say?"</p><p>"What you meant to say was that sharing our music sounds like a great way to greet other trolls," Serina exclaimed metaphorically.</p><p>"Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say," Vivace chuckled.</p><p>"And what you would have said if you weren't the worst," Kiri insulted.</p><p>"You are!"</p><p>"You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots," Serina told Barb.</p><p>Barb just stared at them confusingly, nothing else to say about this. Until, she noticed the gems on their headbands. The gems are the same, they are like matching gems of the three trolls.</p><p>"Those are pretty. Where did you—" Barb was about to touch Serina's gem.</p><p>But before Barb could touch her gem, Serina grasp her wrist to the stop the queen, much to Barb's shock. Then, Serina slowly let go of her wrist, snickered casually, "Sorry. These gems mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them."</p><p>Serina then walked away casually as Kirin followed and dragged Vivace with them. Barb just watched the three trolls suspiciously.</p><hr/><p>Later, Barb met up with the leaders, Branch and Aggie again back at the pod as she sat down at the meeting table.</p><p>"So how things go?" Trollex asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them," Barb replied.</p><p>"Like, off like this?" Aggie guessed as she made her hair into a beard and mustache around her face, "Or off like this?" Then, she put on lettuce leaves on her eyebrows, and two carrots in her mouth as long sharp fangs, "Or... Oh, oh! Like—"</p><p>Delta then cut her off, "Maybe we should jus' let her tell us."</p><p>Aggie stopped and smiled, letting a carrot fall off her mouth to the plate.</p><p>"That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me," Barb answered, then frowned in guilt, "Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did," she sighed as she buried her face into her arms on the table, "So much for making a good first impression."</p><p>"Uh-huh," Trollzart nodded, but the other leaders glared at him for making Barb feel worst, "Oh, that's probably not it."</p><p>Meanwhile, the three trolls were hidden behind the bushes as they watched all troll mind bonding and chatting with each other happily.</p><p>Serina smirked, This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for."</p><p>"Lunch?!" Vivace guessed excitingly.</p><p>Serina face-palmed, and corrected her, "The chance to get our true magic powers back."</p><p>"Oh. Right."</p><p>"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it."</p><p>So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Serina," Kiri commented sarcastically.</p><p>"It won't be the same as the times before! Now that the trolls live together again, their negative energy will give us the power we need to get all trolls to do our bidding," Serina explained</p><p>"But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday!" Vivace stared at the taco that a Country Troll ate, and made her hungry.</p><p>"Just follow my lead," Serina commanded.</p><p>"Or my lead," Kiri chuckled.</p><p>"My lead!" Serina grasped Kiri's dress tightly in anger before letting her go, and Vivace silently snickered.</p><p>The three trolls came out from the shadows, and started to sing around the crowd of the different kinds of trolls.</p><p>
  <strong>Serina, Kiri &amp; Vivace:</strong>
  <em> Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah<br/>Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah<br/>Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah<br/>Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah</em>
</p><p>As the three trolls singing, their gems on their headbands sparked. Their voices got everyone's attention, even the leaders from their meeting pod as they rushed to the window, and watched these three new trolls singing.</p><p><strong>Serina</strong>: <em>We heard you want to get together<br/>We heard you want to rock this place<br/>We've thought of something that is better<br/>Something that changes all the rules<br/>Why pretend we're all the same<br/>When some of us shine brighter?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Kiri &amp; Vivace:</strong>
  <em> (Shine brighter)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina: </strong>
  <em>Here's a chance to find your flame<br/>Are you a loser or a fighter?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina, Kiri &amp; Vivace:</strong>
  <em> Me and you, you and me, why don't we see who is better?<br/>We don't have to be one and the same thing<br/>Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?<br/>Are you afraid of failing the audition?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina:</strong>
  <em> You're a star and you should know it<br/>Yeah, you rise above the rest<br/>It doesn't matter who you hurt<br/>If you're just proving you're the best</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina, Kiri &amp; Vivace: </strong>
  <em>(Ah, ah-ah-ah)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Battle, you want to win it<br/>Let's have a battle, battle of the bands<br/>Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it<br/>Let's have a battle, battle, battle, battle of the bands</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Battle!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pop Troll:</strong>
  <em> "I can beat you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina, Kiri &amp; Vivace: </strong>
  <em>Battle!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rock Troll:</strong>
  <em> "Ha! You wish!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina, Kiri &amp; Vivace:</strong>
  <em> Battle!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Classical Troll:</strong>
  <em> "I so want this!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina, Kiri &amp; Vivace: </strong>
  <em>Battle!</em>
</p><p><strong>Country Troll:</strong> <em>"Not if I get it first!"</em></p><p>
  <strong>Serina, Kiri &amp; Vivace</strong>
  <em>: Me and you, you and me, why don't we see who is better?<br/>We don't have to be one and the same thing<br/>Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trolls</strong>
  <em>: I'm going out and winning the audition</em>
</p><p>In the meeting pod, the leaders, Branch and Aggie helplessly watched every troll fighting and arguing at each other all of a sudden, even the Bounty Hunters were affected by this. Aggie arched her brow as she felt so suspicious about these new singing trolls. Their sing is like manipulating other trolls to fight against each other.</p><p>
  <strong>Serina, Kiri &amp; Vivace</strong>
  <em>: Battle, we want to win it<br/>Let's have a battle, battle of the bands<br/>Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it<br/>Let's have a battle, battle, battle, battle of the bands</em>
</p><p>"Ohhhh. They're that kind of 'off'," Poppy said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song don't belong to me<br/>Battle Of the Bands belongs to Hasbro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Siren Trolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The leaders looked away from the window, and sat back at the meeting table. They couldn't believe their tribe suddenly fought each other when those three mysterious trolls sang a song of having a Battle of the Bands,</p><p>"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of magic. Dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there?" Barb concluded.</p><p>"I think… those three look so familiar," Aggie tried to recall where she heard of these three trolls.</p><p>"How can you guess?" Trollex asked</p><p>"I'd read about them before," the Magic Musical troll replied. "Quick, to the library!"</p><hr/><p>The leaders sneaked all the way to the Village library, and went down to the secret passage way where the Magic Musical Trolls section was placed.</p><p>Aggie found a book from the shelf, and placed it on the table where the leaders sat, "The way I described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the Siren Trolls."</p><p>"Siren Trolls?" asked Essence, unsure if she wanted to know</p><p>Aggie opened the book that contained pictures of the Sire Trolls. They are exactly like the trolls who sang earlier, "The Siren Trolls were three beautiful but dangerous trolls who had the power to charm other trolls with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic."</p><p>"I do not think I like this story very much," Trollzart shivered, feeling paranoid.</p><p>"If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Troll Kingdom. But the elders of the 6 tribes, and 6 leaders of the Magic Musical Trolls weren't having it. Rumor has it they banished the Siren Trolls from Troll Kingdom – one where they believed their power would be lost. But their power wouldn't be lost because of the unification of the trolls."</p><p>"What does that mean?" questioned Barb.</p><p>"It means, the union of the trolls made the negative energy stronger, and the Siren trolls needed them for their power," Aggie explained,</p><p>"That's not right. How can the union of the trolls could make negative energy stronger? That should be the exact opposite!" Poppy thought of it.</p><p>"For example, Poppy, you and Branch are best friends. Very close to each other, trust each other, always there for each other. But there comes a time when you two got into an argument, disagreeing each other's perspectives and opinions, that's when the negative energy is released," the Magic Musical Troll replied.</p><p>"Oooohhhh, I get it now!" Branch nodded.</p><p>"I know differences do matter with all of us trolls, but that's the point. Our unity caused the Siren Trolls to return. After the separation of the Strings, the negative energy wasn't strong enough that the Siren Trolls need to maintain their power, so they moved away and hunt for negativity all over or even outside of Troll Kingdom," continued Aggie.</p><p>"But thuh separation awf thuh Strin's occurred ages ago. How come thay're jus' surfacin' now?" Delta inquired.</p><p>"I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it <em>is</em> the Siren Trolls who have come back, this spell they've cast is just the beginning."</p><p>"So, what's the plan? Are we going to banish them?" Trollex asked..</p><p>Aggie shook her head, "We can't. Since the reunion of the trolls, harmony is everywhere, and no matter where you're going to banish the Siren Trolls, they're still going to hunt those negativity by cast a spell on the trolls to fight against each other."</p><p>"Hmm, what if we should play fire with fire?" Barb suggested.</p><p>"Huh?" The others looked at her confusingly</p><p>"These Trolls want a Battle of the Bands, right? What if we should join the battle?"</p><p>"You mean, fighting with violence and weapons? I have a lot of them in my bunker," Branch chuckled confidentially. He's ready with weapons as he was about to leave to get them from his bunker.</p><p>"No, I mean, battling them with music! Since they manipulated the trolls to have a battle, then we should form a band, and battle them until we find a way to stop them"</p><p>"But we can't battle our own tribes. They are all our friends and family," Quincy denied the idea.</p><p>"But they are not our tribes anymore!" Barb shouted, then glanced away and crossed her arms, "I can see how our trolls reunite during the World Tour concert. Even though we have different music, we can still make the world a better place," Barb turned back to others, and admitted by heart, "I take back everything what I've done, so maybe battling these Siren Trolls with our music is the only way to stop them."</p><p>The other leaders hung their heads down sadly. They don't want to fight their own people, but they couldn't let those Siren Trolls took control their tribes. Every leader has to take sacrifice for the better of the kingdom.</p><p>"Well, ah guess this is our ownlee option. Ifin' we wanna save our friends eend fuh-amily, the-yn we 'ave ta battle against 'em with music so we could stop thuh suhren trolls from manipulatin' 'em," Delta has no other choice but to agree with Barb's plan.</p><p>"So… since this is a band now, with all 6 genres of music, what do you guys call now?" Aggie thought of having a band name.</p><p>"Hmm, never taught of that," Quincy tried to think of a band name.</p><p>"I know!" Poppy raised her hand, "Let's call ourselves… the Party Band!"</p><p>"Party band? Too much 'appiness thair. What about Western Ridge?" Delta suggested</p><p>Trollex scoffed, "What are we? Land forms? Some of us live underwater. Drizzling Waves sounds catchy."</p><p>"Lame!" Barb groaned, "Fire Blast is better!"</p><p>"That's too much, dear. I prefer orchestra than a band. So, let's name it Orchestrial," Trollzart giggled.</p><p>"No, no, no, Trollzart, this is a band, and it should be Vibe-ulous," Essence labelled.</p><p>The leaders started to argue about the name, but Aggie interrupted them by slamming her hand on the table, making them startled and stopping their argument</p><p>"Okay, okay, let's not argue with the name. Can we just name the band Harmony Notes since you guys will combine all of your music after all?" Aggie suggested.</p><p>The leaders just glanced at each other for a second, and smiled, liking Aggie's idea.</p><p>"I think I like it," Branch said</p><p>"Beautiful suggestion, Agatha," Trollzart commented proudly.</p><p>"Thanks," Aggie replied, "I think we're going to practice for this Battle of the Bands program."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay. So, the Siren Trolls were based from the Dazzlings/The Sirens from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks. At first, I want to Siren Trolls to be mermaid-like like the Siren in Mythotology, but I don't want them to be identical as the Techno Trolls, so I made them like regular two-legged land trolls instead, but their voices are similar to the Sirens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Battle Of The Bands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, most of the Trolls who want to participate in the Battle of Bands gathered around the center of Pop Village where the pre-Battle of the Bands party is being held by the Siren Trolls. Every trolls still kept on arguing at one another, not just towards each other, but also within their respective tribes. Even if they want to enjoy this party with food and drinks, they're all not in a mood to speak or look at each other. Just focus on eating food and reserve their energy for the battle.</p><p>The Siren Trolls looked around, smiling sinisterly. Every Troll around the area kept arguing and insulting at one another about their music's the best, wanting to win, and other bad stuff saying to one another.</p><p>"Oh, no! No one's mingling!" Serina was mockingly shocked, "It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!"</p><p>"It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice!" Vivace frowned while holding a bottle of grape juice. She thought her punch she made is bad.</p><p>"It's not the fruit punch! It's us!" Serina growled about Vivace's stupidity.</p><p>"But the punch is awful, too," Kiri teased about the punch.</p><p>"What do you know about good fruit punch?" Vivace talked back.</p><p>"More than you!"</p><p>"Do not!"</p><p>"Do too!"</p><p>"This is just the kickoff party, girls," Serina interrupted her sisters' fight, "Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts."</p><p>"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!" Poppy declared as she and her fellow leaders, with Branch beside her, showed up, "If we're not part of it!"</p><p>The 8 trolls went to the center of the crowd as every troll gasped. Aggie was behind the Harmony Notes, like they are protecting her from the Siren Trolls. Each band member carried their own instruments of choice:</p><p>Poppy – Cowbell</p><p>Branch – Electric Bass Guitar</p><p>Barb - Axe-shaped Rock Guitar</p><p>Trollex – DJ Mixer</p><p>Delta – Banjo</p><p>Quincy – Bass Guitar</p><p>Essence – Trumpet</p><p>Trollzart – Violin</p><p>"What's this?" Serina smirked.</p><p>"We're not here to battle our own tribes!" Essence spoke angrily.</p><p>"We know you've been manipulating our tribe to get what you want, so we're participating in the competition to stop you!" Barb snarled.</p><p>But none of the trolls in the crowd seemed to be interested if the leaders wanted to save them from the manipulation of the Siren Trolls. They are just confused.</p><p>"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning!" Serina chuckled as she announced this louder to the whole crowd, "A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up."</p><p>"Not if us K-Pop gang has anything to do with it!" Wani shouted</p><p>"Whatever, Wani! We're the best Troll group in all of Troll Kingdom!" Tresillo scowled.</p><p>"No! We are gonna win!" Riff yelled with his own group behind him.</p><p>The trolls started to argue again, but much louder and worst. The Harmony Notes doesn't like what they are seeing. They never saw their tribes arguing at each other before, outside and inside of each tribe. Even King Peppy and King Thrash argued with each other, much to Poppy and Barb's dismay. Their fathers became best of friends after the World Tour, but now, they are enemies like their daughters used to be. Delta also saw her niece Clampers arguing with the other trolls at her age. Delta doesn't want her niece to be like this when she grew up. The little County just made new friends, but now, the looks on her face was like she doesn't want friends anymore. Trollzart and Trollex were horrified of their respective tribes' attitude towards each other and to other trolls. Classical and Techno trolls were known to be nice, but their leaders never thought they would come to this. Quincy and Essence were horrified for their tribe as well. Essence spent 20 years to take care of her people to get over their fear with the Pop Trolls from stealing their string, and tried to be friendly with the other trolls while her husband searched for Cooper. Her leadership paid off until the Siren Trolls ruined her hard work.</p><p>As the Trolls argued, the green smoke scattered across the floor, which they never noticed, not even the Harmony Notes. Negative energy is invisible for the Trolls, but not for the Siren Trolls.</p><p>The three gathered together as their gems on their headband sucked the negative green fog energy, gaining a little more energy for their power. After that, Serina couldn't help but caught her attention of the Harmony Notes, cringing that they don't know what to do with their people.</p><p>"I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us," Serina smirked as she looked at her sisters.</p><p>Kiri understood what she meant as she smiled back</p><p>But Vivace was still confusing what Serina was talking about.</p><p>Serina clarified this for Vivace, "Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not these Trolls. These Trolls are special," She pointed the Harmony Notes, "They are the leaders of the 6 tribes, and the direct descendants of the 6 elders."</p><p>"I don't think all of them are the direct descendants of the elders." Kiri noticed that 3 of the trolls aren't actually descendants of the 6 elders by blood.</p><p>Serina rolled her eyes, "Of course not! The Queen of Funk is also the leader through her marriage with the King, the direct descendant of the Funk elder. That troll over there besides the Queen of Pop is her right-hand Troll, I can see they're very close."</p><p>"What about the gray one?" Vivace pointed Aggie, who was hiding behind Quincy and Essence.</p><p>Serina narrowed her eyes to examine that troll, Vivace was pointing, "That is… A Magic Musical Troll."</p><p>"I thought the Magic Musical Trolls went into hiding after the separation of the Strings, and they got cursed," Kiri recalled.</p><p>"Eventually, somebody came out of the shadows. She must be the reason why the leaders weren't under our spell," Serina theorized, "Magic Musical Trolls are immune to anything that can damage their brains, but it seems that this Magic Musical Troll protected these leaders from getting affected by our spell."</p><p>"That's impossible. Magic Musical Trolls cannot do magic without their True Colors, and they cannot earn True Colors with choosing one kind of music. How would that Troll protect her friends if she hasn't transformed yet?"</p><p>"Hmm," the leader of the Siren Trolls then noticed the cape Aggie wore, "That cape she's wearing has colors. She got small amount of magic in her with that cape, and didn't even know it. Too bad she wasn't part of the band yet. I mean, look at her."</p><p>Serina made her sisters look at Aggie who was only behind the Harmony Notes. She neither have any instrument of choice nor which music she belongs to for her to be part of the band.</p><p>"Hm, miserable." Kiri smirked.</p><hr/><p>Later, every troll was practicing for their performance, away from their competitors. The Harmony Notes also practiced away from their own tribes in front of the library to get ready for the Battle of the Bands Program.</p><p>Since Aggie can't do anything for now, she noticed the Siren Trolls wandered around without practicing. She became suspicious as she turned to the Harmony Notes, "I'll go see what the Siren Trolls are doing for their next move. Break a leg, you guys."</p><p>"Be careful too, Aggie," Poppy alerted before getting back to practice.</p><p>Trollex tried to stay focus on testing his DJ Mixer, but he couldn't but think about Aggie as he sighed, and lowered his mixer, "Guys, do you think we're doing the right thing?"</p><p>The leaders turned to him in confuse.</p><p>"What do you mean, young Trollex?" Trollzart asked.</p><p>"I mean, is it right we shouldn't let Aggie to be part of the band? It's like we make her feel… abandoned," the young king frowned in guilt.</p><p>"Pfft! You only think of that because she's your girlfriend," Barb rolled her eyes.</p><p>"That's not why I think of that! I don't want Aggie to be left out. And everytime we practiced and played on that stage, it doesn't feel right to play with Aggie just sit and watch us."</p><p>"Trollex, dear, I feel guilty that we didn't include Aggie into the band too," Queen Essence placed her hand on Trollex's shoulder to calm him down, "But Aggie has a lot on her plate right now. We shouldn't give her so much pressure."</p><p>"Yeah, 'member whe-yn she trayveled all ovher our lands in one day ta puh-lay our music? That's too much pressyhaw done for young troll like her," Delta Dawn reminded.</p><p>"Besides, I think giving us information about the Siren Trolls is a big help already from Aggie," King Quincy added.</p><p>"But, why didn't we just tell her about this?" questioned Trollex.</p><p>"Saving all Trolls is a bigger responsibility for us leaders! We'll tell her when this is over." The Queen of Rock yelled.</p><p>"She'll thank us latuurr!" The Mayor of Country added as the rest of the Harmony Notes decided to head back to the Main center of Pop Village to get ready for the performance.</p><p>Poppy left behind with Trollex as she held her hand on his arm, "I know you cared so much for Aggie, Trollex. I am, too. But they got a point. We can't give Aggie too much pressure for helping us."</p><p>When Poppy decided to join the others, Trollex still frowned but nodded as he agreed that Aggie shouldn't deserve more pressure.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, as the Siren Trolls are getting ready for their turn, they encountered Aggie, who was standing under the giant mushroom stage while Dickory yodeled up there as his performance.</p><p>"You're never gonna get away with this," Aggie crossed her arms, and glared at them.</p><p>"Why? Because you haven't choose your destiny yet?" Serina pointed as Aggie gasped, "Oh, we know all about you, Aggie. You've got quite the reputation here in Troll Kingdom."</p><p>"I'm still deciding! Despite that I have a problem choosing one music so I can earn my True Colors, I know that someday I know what my music in life!" The gray troll yelled.</p><p>"Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?" Kiri chuckled.</p><p>"You Trolls are so tight. And yet... the leaders didn't ask you to be in the band, Agatha," Serina started circling around Aggie.</p><p>"Probably afraid no one would want to see them play because she doesn't know her music in life if she was in the group," Kiri circled around her as well.</p><p>"I mean, no one wants a band member who doesn't know her music yet."</p><p>"Making her a silent colorless one in the group."</p><p>"Too bad. So sad," Vivace laughed like she never cared.</p><p>"If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember or help you at all by the time we're done," Serina smiled sinisterly as she, Kiri, and Vivace bumped their bodies at Aggie before getting ready to go up the giant mushroom.</p><p>After the Siren Trolls played her fragile emotions and made her feel useless in her friends' eyes, Aggie doesn't want to believe them. But… what if the Siren Trolls were right? What if her new friends didn't want her to be in the band because she doesn't have her music in life yet? Or because she doesn't have colors like the rest of the trolls? No. The leaders never thought of such things. She believed the leaders are too wise for not accepting her in the band because od her personal problem. Trollex can never let that happen to her. They started to love each other. Aggie knew the King of Techno can keep his promise to her. Poppy is way too friendly to neglect. Quincy, Essence and Trollzart really loved her as their own younger relative. All of the leaders would never make her feel left out… can they? She frowned as she tried not to think about that.</p><hr/><p>Before they can begin, the Siren Trolls huddled up to start positioning.</p><p>"Remember, girls. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored," Serina ordered as the gems on their headbands glowed</p><p>
  <strong>Siren Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh<br/>You didn't know that you fell<br/>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina:</strong>
  <em> Now that you're under our spell</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blindsided by the beat<br/>Clapping your hands,<br/>Stomping your feet<br/>You didn't know that you fell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kiri &amp; Vivace:</strong>
  <em> Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina:</strong>
  <em> Now you've fallen under our spell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kiri &amp; Vivace: </strong>
  <em>Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Siren Trolls:</strong>
  <em> We've got the music,<br/>Makes you move it<br/>Got the song that makes you lose it<br/>We say "jump", you say "how high?"<br/>Put your hands up to the sky<br/>We've got the music,<br/>Makes you move it<br/>Got the song that makes you lose it<br/>We say "jump", you say "how high?"<br/>Put your hands up to the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh<br/>You didn't know that you fell<br/>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh<br/>Now that you're under our spell</em>
</p><p>Competing bands are eliminated one by one. The trolls are like fighting to the death. Some trolls competed with their music in solo, duet, trio or group. When they made a duet or group, they are by best friends or close relatives. They don't care if they hurt other trolls or even trolls in their tribe. Even without performing, they are still arguing, insulting and even nearly getting themselves into a fight as green fog scattered all over. The Harmony Notes managed to advance to the next round, but they continue to squabble over petty issues. Aggie can't do anything for her friends but just watch them squabble. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't intervene of what the leaders are planning to save all Trolls from the Siren Trolls.</p><p>
  <strong>Serina:</strong>
  <em> Listen to the sound of my voice</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kiri &amp; Vivace:</strong>
  <em> Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina:</strong>
  <em> Soon you'll find you don't have a choice</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kiri &amp; Vivace:</strong>
  <em> Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina:</strong>
  <em> Captured in the web of my song</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kiri &amp; Vivace:</strong>
  <em> Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina:</strong>
  <em> Soon you'll all be singing along</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kiri &amp; Vivace:</strong>
  <em> Oh-whoa-oh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Siren Trolls:</strong>
  <em> We've got the music,<br/>Makes you move it<br/>Got the song that makes you lose it<br/>We say "jump", you say "how high?"<br/>Put your hands up to the sky<br/>We've got the music,<br/>Makes you move it<br/>Got the song that makes you lose it<br/>We say "jump", you say "how high?"<br/>Put your hands up to the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh<br/>You didn't know that you fell<br/>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh<br/>Now that you're under our spell<br/>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh<br/>You didn't know that you fell<br/>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh<br/>Now that you're under our</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serina:</strong>
  <em> Spell...</em>
</p><p>In the semifinals, the Harmony Notes won the round as they will be the one to face the Siren Trolls in the finals. Instead of receiving cheers and congratulations from their people, they all booed at them, wishing either of them were into the finals, not their leaders. The Harmony Notes with Aggie behind them walked slowly through the booing crowd, going to the underground library to rest for the finals tomorrow. They never saw their tribes hated them before, and they're not comfortable with it. As much as they don't want to disappoint their people, this the only way to save them.</p><p>As the Harmony Notes left, the Siren Trolls smirked as their plan is close to completion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, if you're wondering...</p><p>Yes, I got this whole idea from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Since the Equestria Girls sequel is all about music and friendship, it's a perfect idea for my sequel.</p><p>Under Our Spell song doesn't belong to me. I owe nothing in this story except Aggie.</p><p>It is hinted by Kiri that Magic Musical Trolls are cursed after the separation of the Strings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Real Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, the Harmony Notes were rehearsing for the finals, and this should be their one shot to save their tribe from the Siren Trolls and break their spell.</p><p>"Check, one, two. Testing, testing..." Barb tested the microphone to check if it works. Aggie turned the volume up that connected that mic.</p><p>"<strong>Testing...!</strong>" Barb tested the mic one more time, but her voice through the speakers became louder.</p><p>The Harmony Notes covered their ears when the heard the microphone feedback. Aggie turned the volume down before their ears might explode.</p><p>"This does not make any sense. Does not anybody else think it is strange that we are the ones that made it to the finals?" Trollzart said suspiciously.</p><p>"Very strange, indeed," Serina answered as the Siren Trolls appears from the bushes with smirks on their faces.</p><p>The Harmony Notes and Aggie were dissatisfied to see them.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Don't you girls have to rehearse for the finals?" Barb growled.</p><p>"Oh, we don't need rehearse when we are already amazing," Kiri fiddled her fingers playfully.</p><p>"We won't let you to this to anyone!" Poppy shouted.</p><p>"We're not going to let you take our tribe for your power!" Trollex snarled.</p><p>But Serina laughed in respond, "Oh, please, Your Majesties, we never wanted your tribe. We actually want something more."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Branch asked.</p><p>"Oh, we'll never tell," Kiri replied, "In fact, when we get what we want, we're on the top, and you're…" Suddenly, a trap door opened below the Harmony Notes and Aggie as they fell down into it, "On the bottom."</p><p>The Harmony Notes and Aggie groaned in pain from the fall as they are able to look up at the opening trap door to see the Siren Trolls smiling evilly at them.</p><p>"I like your little toy!" Vivace showed a blue remote in her hand.</p><p>"Gary!" Branch cried for his favorite remote.</p><p>"Oh, it has a name. Well, I should keep it for a while. You can have it when we're done," Vivace giggled.</p><p>"See you never!" Serina waved as Vivace pushed a button to close the trap door. Serina then chuckled, "Told you we would give them a shove."</p><p>"We didn't shove them. I pushed the button, and the trap door open." Vivace corrected.</p><p>"Go back to sleep, Vivace," Kiri groaned.</p><hr/><p>Later at night, the trolls gathered at the center of Pop Village to watch the Battle of the Bands finals. The Siren Trolls were at the backstage, waiting for something they need for their number.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Harmony Notes and Aggie were still trapped in the underground trap, trying to think of a way out. Delta dawn tried to kick the trap door open with her hind legs, but it was no use.</p><p>"Give it up, Delta. You've been trying at this for hours. It's not gonna open," Barb replied as Delta made a scowl look on the door.</p><p>But Poppy then replied sadly, "Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think our music would have worked anyway.</p><p>Branch them comforted her, "Of course they would have worked, Poppy. Assuming a certain band member should've cooperate what we're trying to play," he turned to Barb.</p><p>"Hey! If you wanna tell Poppy she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it," Barb answered back.</p><p>"She was talking about you, Barb!" Essence gritted through her teeth.</p><p>"Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs," the queen of Rock explained.</p><p>"Your band?! It's not just your band! WE started the band! WE play together! You're not the only band member here!" Quincy started to yell.</p><p>"We shouldn't be traypped in hair ifin' this undergroun' trayp wouldn't be so tightly sealed," Delta mocked about the trap.</p><p>"Hey, I made this trap for the safety of my home!" Branch talked back, "And my son is still out there, feeling helpless!"</p><p>"This isn't all about your STUPID remote, Branch!" Poppy insulted about her boyfriend's remote.</p><p>"GARY IS NOT STUPID!"</p><p>"It might've bee-yn yo-wr idea to stop thuh Siren Trolls by formin' a band, but it's not just yo-wr band, Barb!" Delta spoke to the Queen of Rock.</p><p>Barb then snapped, "I'm the one who writes all the songs for the competition!"</p><p>"Excuse me!" Trollzart scoffed, "I write songs! I even write the pieces! You just never let us play any of them!"</p><p>"Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: It's the exact opposite of being in the Harmony Notes!" Trollex screamed, realizing none of them was having fun in the band.</p><p>"I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!" Barb shouted.</p><p>"AY WEYSH AY'D NEVUURR AGREE TA BE IN IT!" Delta raised her voice with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"ME NEITHER!" Trollzart and Trollex added.</p><p>The Harmony Notes then started to argue, yelling and insulting each other about their roles in the band. Suddenly, green sparkly fog came out of the leaders while they argued. The fog started to float through the small space of the trap door.</p><p>Aggie saw how the leaders argue like cats and dogs, or even enemies. She may not see the fog, but she saw how her friends argued just like the other trolls that the Siren Trolls affected with their voice.</p><hr/><p>Outside, while watching the crowd waiting for their number, the Siren Trolls noticed the green sparkly of negativity scattered all over their feet. When their gem glowed brighter, they realized this is the negative energy they need, and they smiled. It's time for them to start the show.</p><p>The lights went on as this caught every troll's attention.</p><p><strong>Siren Trolls:</strong> <em>Ahh, ah-ah, ahh<br/>Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah<br/>Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah<br/>Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah<br/>Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah<br/>Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah</em></p><p>As they started singing, they absorbed the sparkly green fog into their gems, every last bit of it, as their gems glowed.</p><hr/><p>Back in the underground trap, Aggie could hear the Siren Trolls singing, meaning that they are absorbing the leaders' negative energy already. She stared in horror as she realized the Siren Trolls were after the leaders' negativity to use it to make their voices stronger, and take over all Troll Kingdom.</p><p>Aggie turned back to her friends, and yelled in panic, "Stop! You have to stop!" She ran between the leaders as they stopped and listened to her, "This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off your negativity!"</p><p>"Hooaah could thay want our negativity?" Delta wondered.</p><p>"Because you guys are the direct descendants of the elders, the ones who created the 6 strings," Aggie explained, then groaned in guilt, "And… it must've been me too. You guys weren't affected by the Siren Trolls' spell because since I'm a Magic Musical Troll and I'm immune to brainwashing and stuff, because there was magic that protected you from the spell and I didn't know that. The magic must have been coming from my cape since it contains colors."</p><p>"But you said they want OUR negativity combine with your magic. How could we have got this far?" Trollzart questioned.</p><p>"Ever since the union of all trolls and you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I was so new to this whole 'Master of All Music' thing. I still have a lot to learn what it means to be a leader like you guys. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, this isn't Harmony Notes without real harmony."</p><p>The leaders frowned in guilt when they realized they went too far of treating each other since they started the band. It's like the separation of 6 tribes all over again. It's like the World Tour and the unity of the trolls never happened. Even as leaders, they didn't solve their own problem right away, not even a small problem.</p><p>"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under our noses and we didn't realize it.," Poppy spoke, "We're supposed to be the one with all the answers because we're the leaders. We should've known this would happen. And all we've done since I we started this band is letting each other down."</p><p>Aggie placed her hand on Poppy's shoulder, "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers, not even leaders. But you can count on your friends to help you find them."</p><p>Poppy only smiled at Aggie in respond. It's like the Magic Musical Troll already answered the problem.</p><p>"Speaking like a true leader," Barb playfully punched Aggie's shoulder, "I wish you could've said that before we got into this situation."</p><p>But Aggie's face dropped, "I wanted to, but… I don't think I have the right to tell you that "</p><p>This made the Harmony Notes look at her in shock.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Branch asked.</p><p>"I figured that you guys don't want me to be part of the band because… I'm so different," Aggie rubbed the back of her neck as she explained, "I don't have music, I don't have colors, like you guys."</p><p>Delta interrupted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, who told ya that?"</p><p>Aggie just looked down, and didn't speak about who told her.</p><p>"Ugh! Those girls, huh?" Trollex guessed.</p><p>"They're just messing with your head, Aggie dear. We would never do that to you," Essence told in a calm motherly way.</p><p>"Yeah, we could've let you be part of the band if you should've told us," Barb added.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us you feel left out?" Quincy inquired.</p><p>"You guys are the leaders. I thought you knew best to save your tribes," Aggie said with her arms behind her back, and rubbed her foot on the floor, "Plus, it's hard to speak up to someone who has higher rank than you… or me."</p><p>Essence nodded "Oh, we understand that. But you mustn't know that leaders and people who have higher ranks automatically know best."</p><p>"And you shouldn't be ashamed to speak up to us. We're friends," Poppy added.</p><p>"We are the ones to be ashamed, not you, Agatha," Trollzart said with a guilty voice as the rest of the trolls hung their heads down.</p><p>Aggie looked in confuse, "What do you mean?"</p><p>None of them wanted to speak up as they feel so ashamed.</p><p>Trollex sighed as he volunteered to confess, "I knew you would feel left out when we didn't make you part of the band, so I told the others, but…"</p><p>The Techno Troll couldn't explain further as Quincy continued the explanation, "We just don't want to pressure yourself to help us. Ever since we made you master, you've been taking your job too seriously, but you're too young to do such a thing. We know that being a Master of All Music is a full-time job, like a king or queen… or mayor and sheriff… or a conductor, but you just started to be one. You should be enjoying yourself as a young troll before you can take your responsibility seriously."</p><p>Aggie frowned, "I hadn't thought of it like that. I just want you to be proud of me that I enjoy and love all of your music… and I cherish them all."</p><p>"We are proud of you, no matter what you did for our music and who you are," Trollex smiled as he lifted Aggie's chin up, "We don't want you to show us so much respect. We're no strangers or dictators. If we are, we're still your friends. You should've treated us as normal trolls like the others."</p><p>"I know… but why didn't you tell me this was the real reason you didn't want me in the band?"</p><p>"We all figured ya had enough awn yo-wr mind," Delta ruffled her head.</p><p>"And we did not want you to think you are a burden to us, because you never were" Trollzart tapped her cheek lightly.</p><p>Aggie giggled, "Leaders or not, I know I can always count on all of you to take care of me while I'm away from my own home. And I never ask for more than that," Then she realized what she had said as she removed her cape, and looked down at it, "You know, ever since I moved away and met all of you, I thought finding my music in life and gaining my True Colors is my goal, but I realized I found something more and special than that. When you welcomed me and made me master, I finally realized that what I was looking for was right in front of me all along…, it's you guys. And while I'm at it, I forgot of thinking what would my music is going to be and my colors."</p><p>"So, you wouldn't mind you won't get your True Colors sooner?" Trollex asked.</p><p>"Absolutely! I don't care if I ever get True Colors as long as I get to hang out with my best friends," Aggie said before noticing Poppy and Branch's Hug Time bracelets bloomed and glowed, "Hug Time!" She exclaimed first as she gathered all of Harmony for a group hug.</p><p>"She's an expert!" Poppy laughed proudly.</p><p>Branch smiled at Aggie, "I think you already have. Come on! We need to get out of here!"</p><p>The Harmony Notes tried to push the trap door up to open, but they failed as they all collapsed back in the floor.</p><p>Suddenly, the trap door opened, and a Techno Beat Drop Button fish was seen before them.</p><p>"Beat!" the Techno Troll exclaimed happily to see his best friend as he and Beat hugged each other.</p><p>"Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help me get you out," Beat explained as she DJ Suki showed up at the edge of the trap door.</p><p>"Gary is in good hands. I found him just right next to the trap door," DJ Suki said, showing Branch's remote.</p><p>"Gary! You're alright!" Branch cried happily, until Delta gave him the look, "Parenthood, am I right?"</p><p>"DJ! You made it!" Poppy yelled happily to see one of her best friends.</p><p>"Why isn't she under their spell?" Trollex wondered.</p><p>"Never takes off her headphones." Beat replied.</p><p>"I also got some back-up. Come on up!" DJ threw the end of the rope for the leaders and Aggie to come up.</p><p>Trollex and Trollzart didn't need the rope as they flew out of the trap door. Trollex willingly carried Aggie out as the other leaders climbed out of the trap with the rope.</p><p>As they got up, they were surprised that not only DJ Suki weren't affected by the Siren Trolls' spell, but also there are Biggie with Mr. Dinkles on his arm, Guy Diamond, Tiny Diamond, Satin, Chenille, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Legsly, Cooper, Prince D, Hickory, in his cowboy suit, and Coral Blush.</p><p>"Mom! Dad!" the Funk twins rushed to their parents.</p><p>"Cooper! Darnell!" the King and Queen and Funk embraced their sons tightly.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're both safe!" Essence sobbed happily.</p><p>"Wait, how come you Young ones did not get affected?" Trollzart asked.</p><p>The Snack Pack, Prince D, Hickory and Coral pulled out gumdrops that were plugged into their ears.</p><p>"Gumdrops. Soundproof and delicious," Hickory smirked.</p><p>"Yeah," Biggie was about to eat his gumdrops, but Smidge stopped him.</p><p>"Don't eat them yet, big guy," she said as Biggie whimpered.</p><p>"No wonder Dickory yodeled alone on the stage yesterday," Aggie chuckled, remembering Hickory wasn't there with his brother.</p><p>"Come on, y'all! Tahm ta prove we've still done got the chance ta defeat those there Siren Trolls!" Delta exclaimed.</p><p>"And there's only one way to do it!" Poppy smiled</p><p>"We're getting the band back together?" Trollex guessed excitingly.</p><p>"We're getting OUR band back together!" The Rock Troll corrected.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Ooh, which song are we going to play?" the Classical Troll inquired.</p><p>"I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together as friends," the Queen of Funk suggested.</p><p>"I know just the song," Barb announced as the other trolls thought it's gonna be her songs again, but she placed a hand behind the conductor's back, "Trollzart's written a really great one."</p><p>Trollzart was so happy that the song he wrote for the first time will be use.</p><p>"But where can we play?" Branch questioned.</p><p>Aggie looked around, and spotted a tall hill, thinking it's tall enough to get every troll's attention, "I think I know where."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gary appeared in this chapter! Hooray. I don't know if my "hooray" is sarcastic or not, so I think putting Gary there would be fun to add Branch's role.</p><p>This scene is also from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rock, but I add some lines that aren't related from the original reference.</p><p>The gumdrops idea is back!</p><p>I hope you guys like this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Siren Trolls: </strong>
  <em>Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Welcome to the show (Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah)</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>We're here to let you know (Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah)</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Our time is now (Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah)</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Your time is running out (Ah, ah, ah)</em>
</p><p>The Harmony Notes watched from atop a hill where they could see the while crowd from up there, and they are able to play their music, but wondered how their song can reach the crowd.</p><p>"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Barb inquired.</p><p>Just then, unaffected trolls came as they rode on DJ's Wooferbug, and surprisingly brought Trollex's DJ equipment.</p><p>"My equipment!" Trollex gasped, "But how did you…?!"</p><p>DJ Suki jumped off her Wooferbug furiously, and snapped at the King of Techno, "Your Majesty, you owe me! Before we rescue you guys, we came all this way from Techno Reef to retrieve your equipment!"</p><p>"And thanks to this little Coral here, he helped us to breathe underwater with his bubble. It took us enough time to get your equipment from your DJ booth," Satin explained as she patted the baby Techno Troll.</p><p>"And because your equipment is so heavy, my Wooferbug couldn't handle the weight anymore!" DJ showed that her Wooferbug panted tiredly from carrying Trollex's DJ equipment.</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry that I made you guys bring my heavy equipment all the way here in Pop Village…" Trollex's tone sounded sarcastic, but then changed to a normal gratitude voice, "And thank you… for bringing it here. I need it."</p><p>"Dude, we're both DJs. We respect each other. I know your DJ thing is way different than mine, so I understand that. But you owe me!"</p><p>"I'll pay you when this is over."</p><p>As Trollex and DJ Suki fist-bumped at each other, Aggie watched as she felt slightly about their interaction, but this isn't the time for emotions. She has to stay focus about defeating the Siren Trolls. And she's sure Trollex isn't a type of Troll to hurt her. He made a promise to never hurt her. Aggie just hoped Trollex won't hurt her.</p><p>As the Siren Trolls sang, they released a red curvy sound wave upwards, and sent them down to the crowd of Trolls where they're being brainwashed.</p><p>
  <strong>Siren Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Feel the wave of sound<br/>As it crashes down<br/>You can't turn away<br/>We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay</em>
</p><p>The Siren Trolls lifted from the stage as their gems and bodies glowed, gaining them more power to take control of all trolls around them.</p><p>
  <strong>Siren Trolls: </strong>
  <em>We will be adored<br/>Tell us that you want us<br/>We won't be ignored<br/>It's time for our reward</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now you need us<br/>Come and heed us<br/>Nothing can stop us now</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, their song interrupted when they heard another music coming from afar up on the hill. Kiri pointes out as Serina saw the Harmony Notes playing the song with their instruments. Their song then briefly snapped the other Trolls out of the Siren Trolls' Spells as they caught their leaders' attention because of their music.</p><p>
  <strong>Harmony Notes:</strong>
  <em> Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh<br/>I've got the music in me<br/>Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poppy:</strong>
  <em> Don't need to hear a crowd<br/>Cheering out my name</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Branch: </strong>
  <em>I didn't come here seeking<br/>Infamy or fame</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harmony Notes: </strong>
  <em>The one and only thing<br/>That I am here to bring<br/>Is music, is the music<br/>Is the music in my soul</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, as they sang, they magically transformed into their rainbow theme. Poppy and Barb's hair and clothing turned into their appearance like at the World Tour. Quincy and Essence have rainbow-colored hair locks, as so were their tinsels and clothes. The tips of Delta's hair and horse tail have rainbow colors. Trollzart's puffy hair and the golden border of her coat turned rainbow-colored. Branch didn't have any rainbow-colored theme, but he suddenly wore his pop medley outfit that he wore back in Lonesome Flats. Trollex's hair also turned rainbow-colored as each strand became red, orange, yellow, blue, purple and pink. The green ones stayed the same.</p><p>
  <strong>Harmony Notes: </strong>
  <em>Gonna break out (Out!)<br/>Set myself free, yeah<br/>Let it all go (Go!)<br/>Just let it be, yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Find the music in your heart<br/>Let the music make you start<br/>To set yourself apart</em>
</p><p>"So the Harmony Notes want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands?" Serina chuckled, "Then let's battle!"</p><p>
  <strong>Siren Trolls: </strong>
  <em>What we have in store (ah-ah)</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>All we want and more (ah-ah)</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>We will break on through (ah-ah)</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Now it's time to finish you!</em>
</p><p>The Siren Troll's eyes glowed red as they summoned three astral sea serpent projections from their gems. Serina owned the orange serpent, Kiri owned the cyan serpent, and Vivace owned the green serpent. The Harmony Notes and the other unaffected trolls were horrified. The astral sea serpent projections flew and surrounded the hill where the Harmony Notes were standing.</p><p>When they saw the astral serpent projections were about to charge at them, Trollex increased the volume of his DJ Mixer, made some scratching noises before dropping the beat by pressing Beat harder, causing green shockwaves to release from the speakers. The serpents dodged out of the way as they split up from each other.</p><p>With few struck of his fingers on his bass guitar and blowing her trumpet, Quincy and Essence released astral stars at Kiri's serpent projection.</p><p>Trollzart played his violin as yellow notes fired at Vivace's serpent projection.</p><p>Poppy and Branch vocalized through the microphone as they released pink hearts at Serina's serpent projection. Serina refused to give up as she used her astral projection and her voice to forcefully push the heart projections away. Though, Serina's voice made red circular shockwaves to push the heart projections, it also caused stronger force to push Poppy and Branch. The two stood at their guard and kept still. They don't want to accept defeat in this fight.</p><p>When the serpents were together again, the Siren Trolls used their projections with their voices to overpower the Harmony Notes. The red circular shockwaves tried to force the leaders to fall, but they kept struggling from giving up as they held tightly on their instruments.</p><p>The Siren Trolls' voice became louder and stronger as the Harmony Notes couldn't resist it, causing them to fall.</p><p>Poppy dropped her microphone and rolled next to Aggie's feet. Aggie picked a microphone, and felt she has to sing, but she still has doubts if her friends wanted her to join them. She still doesn't have chosen her music in life yet, making her think she's a silent member of the band, just like how the Siren Trolls described her.</p><p>But then, a weak Poppy called for her, "Agatha, please, we need you!"</p><p>The other leaders turned to Aggie and stared at her in beg that they too need her help.</p><p>Aggie was in shock at first. They need… her help? She thought to be a burden to her friends because they helped her a lot. This might be her chance to repay them for helping her trying to find her music in life. One last moment of doubt is squashed when Aggie made her decision.</p><p>She stepped forward and standing in front of the Harmony Notes, like she was protecting them, and wore her cape back. With his remaining strength, Trollex pushed a button to play the beat for his girlfriend to sing.</p><p>
  <strong>Aggie: </strong>
  <em>You're never gonna bring me down<br/>You're never gonna break this part of me</em>
</p><p>She gave her hand to Poppy, and helped the Queen of Pop standing up.</p><p>
  <strong>Aggie: </strong>
  <em>My friends are here to bring me 'round<br/>Not singing just for popularity</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aggie &amp; Poppy: </strong>
  <em>We're here to let you know<br/>That we won't let it go</em>
</p><p>The rest of the Harmony Notes got up and played their instruments.</p><p>
  <strong>Harmony Notes &amp; Aggie:</strong>
  <em> Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow<br/>And you can try to fight<br/>But we have got the light of<br/>Friendship on our side!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Got the music in our hearts<br/>We're here to blow this thing apart<br/>And together, we will never<br/>Be afraid of the dark</em>
</p><p>With their 6 combined music and Aggie's amount of magic in her, the Harmony Notes created a rainbow shockwave that blew the Siren Trolls' astral sea serpent projects away from them, weakened the Siren Trolls' powers, and severed their spell over everyone, much to Serina's disbelief.</p><p>Suddenly, something magical happened. When the Harmony Notes sang, Aggie's body glowed and lifted from the ground. Her black hair changed into the colors that represents the six genres of music: red, orange, yellow, blue, purple and pink. Her body also transformed. Her head became pink with her nose turning dark pink, her right arm turned lighter red, her left arm turned yellow with light plaster of glitter, her left leg turned purple, her right leg became an orange hoof with black on the end, and earned a blue tail fin with rainbow-colored pixels at her lower back and a pair of Classical Troll wing that grew through her clothes and cape. She also gained a glowing pink 8-bit pixelated beating heart on her chest. Her white clothes gained three-patterned rainbow colors which her pixelated can glow through. Lastly, her dark brown eyes turned rainbow as well. As a result, Aggie finally earned her True Colors!</p><p>
  <strong>Harmony Notes:</strong>
  <em> Here to sing our song out loud<br/>Get you dancing with the crowd<br/>As the music of our friendship<br/>Survives, survives!</em>
</p><p>Just then, the Harmony Notes also glowed as each colors of the rainbow came out from each leader; Poppy and Branch: Pink; Barb: Red; Delta: Orange; Trollzart: Yellow; Trollex: Blue; Quincy and Essence: Purple. The colored energies rounded up the Harmony Notes. At the same time, all of the trolls that no longer under the Siren Trolls' spell joined in to sing.</p><p>
  <strong>All sans Siren Trolls:</strong>
  <em> Got the music in our hearts<br/>We're here to blow this thing apart<br/>And together, we will never<br/>Be afraid of the dark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here to sing our song out loud<br/>Get you dancing with the crowd<br/>As the music of our friendship<br/>Survives, survives, survives!</em>
</p><p>As the Siren Trolls look on in shock and horror and one blow from the Harmony Notes with their instruments; a clang from Poppy's cowbell, strums from Branch, Barb, Quincy, Delta and Trollzart's string instruments, a blow from Essence's trumpet, and a beat from from Trollex's DJ mixer, the rainbow-colored energy blast fired up, destroying the Siren Trolls' astral projections as well as their gem pendants on they headbands.</p><p>When the show is over, the Siren Trolls groaned in pain from that energy blast as they noticed their gems that they need for their voices and to gain power were destroyed. With their power sources destroyed, they are unable to even sing and re-cast their spell. The enraged Trolls booed, jeered, and pelted them with fruits and vegetables, forcing them to flee in shame and disgrace.</p><p>The Harmony Notes went back to center of Pop Village Barb retrieve a shard from the gems.</p><p>"Guess that explains why these were so special to them," The Queen of Rock chuckled.</p><p>"Without those gems and the combination of our negativity and Aggie's magic, they're just three harmless girls." Poppy pointed, then turned to Aggie, "And Aggie, your True colors…"</p><p>Aggie smiled as she twirled around to look at herself, having colors with her right leg became a hoof, and gained a tailfin, wings and a pixelated heart "I can't believe I finally earned my True Colors… without choosing any music at all. Never in the history of the Magic Musical could happen to a Magic Musical Troll like this."</p><p>"Ay guess ya just done got luky," Delta playfully smacked her hand on the Magic Musical Troll's back.</p><p>"So, how do I look?" Aggie asked her friends' opinions.</p><p>"How do you look?" Poppy snickered in disbelief, "You're colorful!"</p><p>"You're rockin'!" Barb raised a hand gesture of Rock.</p><p>"You're gorgeous!" Quincy complimented.</p><p>"You're pretty!" Essence added.</p><p>"You're beautiful!" Trollzart cooed.</p><p>"Ya're fetchin'!" Delta winked.</p><p>"You're perfect just the way you are!" Trollex sighed lovingly.</p><p>Aggie blushed at her friends' opinions, especially from Trollex.</p><p>Barb then punched Aggie's shoulder, "So, does this means you'll go home now you finally got your True Colors?"</p><p>Frown came into the Harmony Notes' faces as they remembered what Aggie said before that she'll not go home until she earned her True Colors. Aggie remembered that herself, but when she looked around, she realized she was surrounded by trolls who became her new friends, and willing to help her when she has problems. And, if she goes, she will miss them.</p><p>Aggie then smiled and shook her head, "Nah. I think I'll stay for a little while. Harmonious Land can wait. Besides, I got my treasures right here!" She gathered her friends for another group hug.</p><p>Poppy chuckled until she noticed every troll is here, and they want another show. Since the Siren Trolls were defeated, they should celebrate for their victory "Since everyone is still here, let's not make this victory party go to waste!"</p><p>"YEAH!" The rest of the Harmony agreed.</p><p>Trollzart flew over to his people as they gathered around with their Wind Instruments. Some of the Pop Trolls joined too as they have their own Wind Instruments. Trollzart flickered his baton, and led the Trolls to start the music.</p><p>The Harmony Notes walked up the stage as Poppy held the microphone, and a pink spotlight shined above her.</p><p>
  <strong>Poppy:</strong>
  <em> You can't stop an avalanche<br/>As it races down the hill<br/>You can try to stop the seasons, girl<br/>But you know you never will</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you can try to stop my dancin' feet<br/>But I just cannot stand still<br/>'Cause the world keeps spinning<br/>'Round and 'round<br/>And my heart's keeping time<br/>To the speed of sound<br/>I was lost 'til I heard the drums<br/>Then I found my way</em>
</p><p>Then, Branch stepped forward with Poppy as he joined her.</p><p>
  <strong>Poppy &amp; Branch:</strong>
  <em> 'Cause you can't stop the beat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since this whole world began<br/>A woman found out if she shook it<br/>She could shake up a man<br/>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br/>The best that I can today</em>
</p><p>'<em>Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean<br/>Or the sun in the sky<br/>You can wonder if you wanna, but I never ask why<br/>And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say<br/>That you can't stop the beat!</em></p><p>Watching those two Troll singing together in front of the whole crowd, Aggie wondered that… maybe having a secret relationship with the King of Techno is an embarrassing idea. She wish she could tell everyone, but she doesn't know where to start.</p><p>Seeing Aggie sad and embarrassing in her face, Trollex realized his girlfriend is still shy of revealing their secret relationship. When they heard Poppy and Branch finishing their verse of the song, Trollex got an idea to help Aggie overcome her shyness. He grabbed her hand, and dragged her closer on the stage where they faced the audience. Poppy and Branch moved aside to let the two trolls sing.</p><p>When two blue spotlights sh8ned down above Trollex and Aggie, the Magic Musical Troll was scared to start, but Trollex started the second verse for her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Trollex:</strong>
  </em>
  <em> You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aggie: </strong>
  <em>You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Trollex: </strong>
  </em>
  <em>And if they try to stop us, Aggie</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trollex &amp; Aggie:</strong>
  <em> I'll call the N double A.C.P.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trollex: </strong>
  <em>'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aggie:</strong>
  <em> (Round and round)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trollex:</strong>
  <em> And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aggie:</strong>
  <em> (Speed of sound)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trollex:</strong>
  <em> I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trollex &amp; Aggie:</strong>
  <em> 'Cause you can't stop the beat!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, now both of them sing together, Aggie gained her confidence to sing a duet with her boyfriend.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trollex &amp; Aggie:</strong>
  <em> Ever since we first saw the light<br/>A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night<br/>So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today<br/>'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above<br/>You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of<br/>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay<br/>'Cause you can't stop the beat!</em>
</p><p>When the trolls cheered for their verse, Aggie noticed her hand is still holding Trollex's as she blushed when she realized they held hands in front of the whole crowd. But something made her mind think that there's no need to hide a relationship anymore.</p><p>"Oh, what the heck?!" Aggie murmured as she turned to Trollex, pulled him closer, and crashed her lips to his, much to the young king's surprise, but he kissed her back. Instead of gasps, the audience roared and cheered loudly, especially the Techno Trolls. They are so happy that their king finally found someone to love him since his life changed when Trollex became king at a young age.</p><p>Both Barb and Delta decided to join the fun as they ran forward with Trollex and Aggie moving aside. Red spotlight shined above Barb, and orange spotlight shined above Delta as they played their guitars.</p><p>
  <strong>Delta:</strong>
  <em> You can't stop my happiness, 'cause I like the way I am<br/>And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas Ham!<br/>So, if you don't like the way I look, well, I just don't give a damn!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Barb: </strong>
  <em>'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round<br/>And my hearts keepin' time to the speed of sound<br/>I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Barb &amp; Delta:</strong>
  <em> 'Cause you can't stop the beat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since this whole world began<br/>A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man<br/>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today!<br/>'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky<br/>You can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why<br/>And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say<br/>That you can't stop the beat!</em>
</p><p>Some of Pop, Funk Rock, Country and Classical Trolls played their instruments happily as Trollzart enjoyed conducting them with his baton. Classical Trolls or not, he loves to guide trolls on playing their instruments.</p><p>"Play, play! Beautiful!" Trollzart exclaimed happily.</p><p>While the music played, the other trolls showed their dance moves on the dance floor like a dance off. Trolls like the K-Pop gang, the Reggaeton Trolls, the Snack Pack and Prince D.</p><p>Lastly, the King and Queen of Funk joined in as two purple spotlights shined on them.</p><p>
  <strong>Essence:</strong>
  <em> Oh, Oh, Oh<br/>You can't stop today</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>All:</strong>
  <em>(No!)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Essence:</strong>
  <em> As it comes speeding 'round the track</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>All:</strong>
  <em> (Oooh, child yes!)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Essence:</strong>
  <em> Yesterday is history</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>All:</strong>
  <em> (Be gone!)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Essence:</strong>
  <em> And it's never comin' back!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>All:</strong>
  <em> (Look ahead, 'cause)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy:</strong>
  <em> 'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>All:</strong>
  <em> (yeah!)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy:</strong>
  <em> 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round<br/>And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound<br/>I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quincy &amp; Essence:</strong>
  <em> 'Cause you can't stop the beat!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since we first saw the light<br/>A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night<br/>So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today!<br/>'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above<br/>They can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of<br/>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay<br/>'Cause you can't stop the beat!</em>
</p><p>And now every troll was welcome to song the last part as the Harmony Notes came down the stage to join with their people and friends.</p><p>
  <strong>All:</strong>
  <em> Aah, aah, aah<br/>Ahh, ahh, ahh<br/>Ahh, ahh, ahh ahh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since we first saw the sign<br/>A man or woman like to shake it when the day is ooh ooh<br/>And so we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!<br/>'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above<br/>You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of<br/>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!<br/>'Cause you can't stop the beat!<br/>(You can't stop the beat)<br/>You can't stop the beat<br/>(You can't stop the beat)<br/>You can't stop the beat…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anna Kendrick - Queen Poppy</p><p>Justin Timberlake - Branch</p><p>Rachel Bloom - Queen Barb</p><p>Anthony Ramos - King Trollex</p><p>George Clinton - King Quincy</p><p>Mary J. Blige - Queen Essence</p><p>Kelly Clarkson - Delta Dawn</p><p>Gustavo Dudamel – Trollzart</p><p>Hilary Duff – Aggie</p><p>Beyoncé – Serina</p><p>Rihanna – Kiri</p><p>China Anne McClain – Vivace</p><p>Justin McElroy - Techno Beat Drop Button</p><p>Gwen Stefani – DJ Suki</p><p>Ron Funches - Cooper</p><p>Anderson Paak - Prince D</p><p>Sam Rockwell - Hickory</p><p>James Corden - Biggie</p><p>Aino Jawo - Satin</p><p>Wendy - Wani</p><p>Flula Borg - Dickory</p><p>J Balvin – Tresillo</p><p>Karan Soni – Riff</p><p>YAAAAAY! I finished the story. I know this is short, but it's epic. I know I still go the idea from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, but I made some few changes, so it won't be the same.</p><p>And Aggie finally got her True Colors, in addition of Classical Troll wings, Techno Troll tailfin, and a pink pixelated heart on her chest. To explain this, it wasn't music that gave her True Colors, but it's her friendship towards her friends. Also, in Trolls World Tour, only Poppy and Barb changed appearance into rainbow theme, so, in this story, I made Quincy, Essence, Delta, Trollex and Trollzart have their own rainbow appearance transformation like Poppy and Barb. Branch, on the other hand, transformed into his Pop Medley appearance that he used in Lonesome Flats.</p><p>From now on, Aggie is permanently colored. She has no problem of playing different music anymore because she has all the colors of music, including the subgenres.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this might be familiar to you, but… I based my sequel from My Little Pony Equestria Girl: Rainbow Rocks since that move is all about music and friendship, so it's perfect for the sequel.</p><p>The names Serina, Kiri and Vivace were from creatures called Sirens.</p><p>Hope you like the first chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>